Brothers In Arms
by believer76
Summary: Sequel to my other two mummy stories. In this story the O'Connell family move to the Hidden City for the duration of world war II.


By Claudia L. Thornton

Rick O'Connell sighed as he read the newspaper. The news was not good, had in fact not been good ever since the war he had predicted would happen had come. Adolf Hitler was making his presence felt and killing thousands of people in the process. Even England was not unaffected for Hitler had begun dropping bombs and had in the process killed thousands of people. The year was 1941 and it was almost exactly two years since the war had begun. England had joined the war almost at the beginning and Rick was expecting the drafting to begin almost any time now, before that happened however; Rick planned to take himself and his family to Egypt where Ardeth had offered them sanctuary in Hidden City. In fact the telegraph they had just sent a few days ago had warned his brother that they were on their way for a visit. Rick hadn't dared say anymore then that because of the fact that telegraph messages could be intercepted. Ardeth however was smart enough to read between the lines and knew that if they came over now then they would probably stay through the duration of the war.

At this particular time it was dangerous to cross by boat for a lot of them were being sunk by German U-boats so it had been decided that they would fly by plane and Rick had gotten an old friend of his to agree to take them.

Rick put the paper down and began going over in his head what he would need to bring with him when going on this trip. His scimitar, the one Ardeth had given him as well as his knives and also his guns with plenty of ammunition for who knew if he would need it? He might and then again he might not, you just never knew.

Evy came into the den where Rick was sitting and Rick asked, "Almost ready to go to Egypt for the duration of the war?"

"Yes," Evy answered. "I will miss this place though. I mean who knows if it will be in one piece when we come back?"

"We don't know, not for sure anyway," Rick told Evy quietly. "But we can always get another house if we must, but we can't come back to life if we are killed, well at least since we lost the Book of the Dead at Ahm Shere anyway and quite frankly London is getting to be a dangerous place in which to live and it will only become more so as long as this war drags on."

"I know," said Evy quietly. "But leaving all these books—some of them irreplaceable—"

"Evy we can't take them all with us and even if we could we don't want anyone to realize that we've gone anywhere except on vacation. From what I understand the army is going to begin drafting soon and just because I'm American will probably not stop them from drafting me, especially since I hold English citizenship so it is better to get out of here before that. Now you know I'm no coward, after all I did belong to the French Foreign Legion and defeated Imhotep twice but that doesn't mean I want to be drafted and possibly get myself killed for somebody's else's war."

"You know if they do began drafting like you suspect they will and they do come to draft you into the army don't you think that they will arrest you the minute you set foot back in England?"

"No," said Rick shaking his head. "They would have to prove I had disappeared because I had been drafted and gotten orders to report and since we'll be gone before that happens—"

"Hopefully," interrupted Evy.

"In any case they won't have any leverage so to speak. All they'll be able to discover is that the O'Connells went to Egypt for vacation and they'll probably figure we couldn't get back because of the U-boats sinking a lot of ships."

"Yes that makes sense," Evy admitted. "But maybe they'll figure we could have returned by plane."

"By the time that happens there won't be any flights that would be willing to go that far. I mean planes are already being bombed down. I had trouble enough getting an old friend of mine to do this one favor for me and if he didn't owe me big time for not only saving his life but for introducing him to his wife he never would have agreed. And before he agreed I had to assure him that this squared us."

Evy thought about this for a moment then nodded. "I suppose it pays to have friends in the right places."

"Yes, without those friends we would have had had to risk taking a ship and possibly dying."

"So have you transferred our money to the bank in Cairo?" asked Evy.

"As much as I dared," said Rick then fell silent as he and Evy and contemplated all they would be leaving behind even though they knew they had no choice for England had become a dangerous place to be and they knew it would remain so for the duration of the war.

A few days later everything was arranged and Rick had asked an old friend of his to look after the house for them. The Barretts were an older couple with three grown sons and too old to be drafted. They had agreed to live in the house and keep it up. For this service not only would they have a place to live but they would receive a certain amount of money paid out of an account every month by their lawyer Mark Simmons, who was also too old to be drafted.

All three O'Connells and Jonathan gave one last look at their home knowing that they might never see it again.

"Rick, old boy are you sure about this? I mean leaving England for Egypt for the duration of the war?"

Rick looked at his brother-in-law then said, "if you want to risk being drafted you're welcome to stay here."

Jonathan looked at Rick for a moment trying to determine if he was serious then said, "No, that's okay, you're right London is a dangerous place to be right now."

Rick snorted although privately agreed with Jonathan's statement. "You just don't want to be drafted."

"And neither do you," Jonathan pointed out.

"No, I don't want to be drafted, but I might have joined up on my own if I didn't have other obligations to consider, but those responsibilities are not anything the drafting board would accept. I have obligations not only to my brother but to all Medjai."

"We know dad," said Alex who was almost 13.

"And we think you are doing the right thing," Evy added.

"Thanks, your confidence is appreciated."

All four looked at the house that was there home one last time then almost as one they turned and headed for the airfield where they were meeting their plane.

Late the same night that the O'Connells had checked in there was a knock on their hotel room door and Rick knowing instantly who was on the other side since he could feel his brother's presence like a shining beacon opened the door yawning for he had been sleeping and after all it was the middle of the night.

"Ardeth, do you have any idea what time it is?" asked Rick, wiping the sleep from his eyes. However, before Rick could say another word he was caught in a bear hug.

"Hey, I'm happy to see you to. Why don't you come in and tell me why this middle of the night call."

"I'll meet you downstairs in the dining room so we can talk."

Rick nodded and didn't argue when he saw Ardeth's serious and somewhat worried expression, but he did wonder what had caused Ardeth to show up in the middle of the night.

A few minutes later Rick entered the dining room that was open twenty-four hours a day still yawning and joined Ardeth at one of the tables. Ardeth pushed a cup of black coffee in his direction and Rick took it gratefully drinking it almost all down in one gulp. "So what gives?" Rick finally asked after the coffee was gone and the caffeine was running through his system making him feel wide awake and alert.

"There were rumors that the ship you were on had been sunk and that everybody onboard had drowned. I was still at least a day from Cairo when one of the Medjai who had been in town arrived to tell me about the rumors. When I heard that news I tried to reach you through our special connection hoping it wasn't true and that you were close enough for it to work. I touched your mind for just a moment, just long enough to confirm it was indeed you, but the effect considering the distance still between us nearly drained me to exhaustion."

"I see," said Rick thoughtfully now understanding why his brother had greeted him as he had and in the middle of the night. "Well just so you know we didn't take a boat, I had a friend of mine, who owed me a favor, fly us over. Evy and I figured it would probably be too dangerous to come to Egypt by boat what with the German U-boats sinking ships, even passenger liners and medical transports."

"I am extremely grateful that you are all right and that you had the foresight to not come by boat, for if you had it is possible you would be dead."

"I am sorry that I caused you this surge of grief even though it was unintentional."

"Not your fault, how were you to know about the rumors? And anyway I should have realized that there are always rumors during war and a lot of the time they are nothing but smoke."

"So how did the other Medjai you were with react to the news of our supposed deaths?"

"Very badly," said Ardeth with a smile remembering. "Most of them wanted to come and try to kill the person or persons responsible for your deaths in revenge. I managed to stop them saying that I would know if you were dead, no matter the distance between us and that I had managed to touch your mind briefly by concentrating. That calmed them down a little but we still rushed to get to Cairo as fast as we could to see if it was true."

"Which explains why you showed up at my door in the middle of the night."

"Yes, and I apologize for waking you."

"Forget it, I understand," said Rick, who was by this time wired from the caffeine of the several cups of extremely strong coffee he had drunk.

Rick took another sip of coffee then pushed the cup aside for he was going to be awake for the rest of night as it was. "Well I'm certainly not going to be able to go back to sleep with four cups of caffeine running through my veins so I guess I will go and arrange for horses and supplies."

"No need," said Ardeth. "Everything is already taken care of. I arranged for horses and supplies when I got your telegram. Reading between the lines of course I realized you were telling me that you were here to stay for the duration of the war."

"Yes, we're here to stay. It was getting quite dangerous in London as Hitler has been dropping bombs on the city almost since the beginning. It has gotten to the point that rationing had begun and there was a rumor about drafting and although I'm American I do have English citizenship and that means they could have drafted me. Now you know I'm no coward and I was a member of the French Foreign League so I'm no stranger to skirmishes or wars and if it wasn't for my obligations to you and the other Medjai I probably would have joined the army on my own."

"Will there be any trouble because you not to mention Jonathan avoided the drafting?"

Rick shook his head and said, "I don't think so, for one thing we left before it was anything more than a rumor. For all the drafting board knows we just came to Egypt like we have done every year and then couldn't get back because of the Germans sinking ships. They'll probably figure we didn't want to risk taking a boat and possibly getting it sunk."

Ardeth nodded deciding that Rick's explanation made sense. "I hope you're right."

"Well even if they do find we came to Egypt they don't have any jurisdiction here."

"But they do in England and if they decide to press charges you could be arrested the minute you set foot on English shores," Ardeth pointed out. "You could literally never be able to go home."

"We realized that could happen, although I'm pretty sure it won't, but if it does then what will be, will be. I've come to realize over the years that you and the other Medjai deserve more of my loyalty then England. Its true London has been my home for the last fifteen years but I grew up in Cairo and I feel more at home here than I ever did in London. Evy though will be upset with me if we have to leave all the books and valuables behind permanently—especially the books." This last was said wryly for both Evy and Alex loved their books and there were quite a few volumes in their library that were irreplaceable as his wife had just recently reminded him.

Ardeth chuckled at that for what Rick had said was true his sister-in-law and nephew loved their books. "Well I must be going. I need to inform the others I rode with that you are indeed alive and well. We'll meet you just outside of Cairo a couple of hours after dawn."

"All right," said Rick. "That's what three hours from now?"

"More or less," said Ardeth

"I suppose I had better go and pack and wake Evy, Alex and Jonathan."

"Ah so Jonathan did come with you."

"Yes he wasn't very eager to be drafted, you know how he is."

"Yes, but he always comes through when you really need him and that's all that matters," Ardeth pointed out. "Make sure you warn him though that he'd better behave for after we get there I will not be able to save his life if one of my people take insult at something he does."

"I understand, don't worry he has already been warned," said Rick. "I promised to personally eviscerate him if he causes any trouble and with a very dull knife."

Ardeth smiled at the menace in Rick's tone knowing that he was fonder of his brother-in-law then he cared to admit but on the other hand there was nothing wrong with a few threats if it kept Jonathan from getting into trouble and possibly getting himself killed by one of his people for some Medjai had very quick tempers and could kill before they realized what they had done and by then of course it was too late.

"Very well I will see you in a few hours," said Ardeth rising from his chair. Rick rose as well and the two men shared one final hug before Ardeth disappeared.

Ardeth arrived back at the Medjai campsite and waved to the two sentries as he entered the camp. He immediately noticed all of the Medjai who were not standing sentry were gathered around a campfire talking. All immediately rose to their feet and the anxiety on their faces nearly made Ardeth smile for this just proved that the O'Connells were much loved.

"You can all relax, the rumors have proved false. The O'Connells are alive and well and are going to meet us here a couple of hours after dawn."

The Medjai relaxed at this and Kadin who was one of Rick's best friends out of the Medjai grinned and said, "Well that famous O'Connell luck strikes again. Rick O'Connell has got to be one of the luckiest men I know, not only did he survive fighting the Creature twice he also survived the Scorpion King and being poisoned." Kadin shook his head in wonder. "Any one of these things would have killed a lesser man."

"He also survived fighting the Tuaregs when the rest of his unit was killed when he was a member of the French Foreign Legion. He then crossed the desert on foot and with no food and very little water."

"Well that just proves my point," said Kadin. "Rick has got to be one of the luckiest men I know."

"Or maybe the gods were watching out for him," Ardeth suggested quietly. "Did you ever think it might have been his destiny to survive? That if he hadn't then Imhotep would have taken over the world and the Medjai as a people would no longer exist? And I never would have met him or discovered we were brothers 5000 years ago." Every time Ardeth thought about the possibility of never meeting Rick O'Connell or his family and of what would have happened to the world if he had not made him shudder at the horrible possibilities not to mention his life—if he had lived after Imhotep was raised from the grave—would be all the poorer for not knowing Rick O'Connell or his family.

"And none of us would have met him or his family either," said Kadin his expression sober for once. The thought of never meeting Rick O'Connell or his family was very sobering for he and Rick had become very good friends over the last three or four years. Normally he was a very cheerful person by nature but Rick O'Connell had a way of looking at the world that could make him laugh even when he didn't feel like it which was a very rare event. Also over the years Rick had taught him more about guns and how to shoot and how to hit your target no matter what. Rick could hit a target dead center at 15 feet and from the back of a fast moving horse. He could also throw knives always hitting whatever it was he intended to hit whether it was a target on the practice range and although Kadin had never seen it he was sure Rick could hit a live and moving man if he had to. There was one thing however, that Kadin was better at and that the scimitar, but then again Kadin, all Medjai really, started training from the time they were ten. Rick on the other hand had never even handled a sword until he was in his thirties—and then it had been sporadic at best—so he had not had the years of training that the other Medjai had had, but if he had Kadin had a felling Rick O'Connell would be just as good at using a sword as he was at anything else—especially weapons of any type.

The lives of all the Medjai would be considerably poorer without Rick O'Connell or his family in it.

A few hours later the sentries gave warning that there were four people approaching on horseback and all the Medjai tensed getting ready for a fight just in case it wasn't the O'Connells. Finally the sentries yelled that it was the O'Connells and all the Medjai relaxed.

"Rick!" shouted Kadin excitedly as the O'Connells and Jonathan Carnahan entered the camp.

Rick dismounted and threw the reins over his saddle and that was all he had time for before he was enveloped in a bear hug.

"It's good to see you Kadin," said Rick returning the hug and then clapping his friend on the back.

"I am so glad you aren't dead."

"Yeah well let's just say that reports of our death were greatly exaggerated," said Rick dryly but with a smile.

"Mark Twain," Ardeth murmured to himself surprised his brother had even read Mark Twain. Would Rick ever stop surprising him? Ardeth wondered. He hoped not.

"Kadin," said Evy. "Meet my brother Jonathan Carnahan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Jonathan politely shaking Kadin's and then the rest of the Medjai hands trying not to show how nervous he was to be surround by so many fierce looking warriors at once.

"It's nice to meet you to," said Kadin the other Medjai always murmuring the same.

"We had better get on the road," said Ardeth loud enough to be heard over all the chattering. "If we want to make any distance today."

The others Medjai nodded and began breaking camp quietly and effectively. In what seemed no time at all they were on their way and were soon several miles away from Cairo and out in the middle of the desert and riding towards home.

Three months later across the sea back in London two men, one young with blond hair, gray eyes and a face that was still round with baby fat, and one old with black hair, slightly long, green eyes and long angular features approached the home of the O'Connells. Both men sat military straight and were wearing military uniforms. "So why do you think O'Connell never responded to the drafting letter?" asked the younger man whose name was Charles Heathersleigh the third.

"There could be any number of reasons," said the older man whose name was George Hastings. "He might not have been home when the drafting letter arrived. I've known Rick for a number of years and he loves to travel."

"Could it be because he's a coward?" the younger man suggested sounding extremely cynical for one so young.

"No," George said firmly but calmly refusing to respond to the young pup's comment with the outrage he was feeling. "Rick O'Connell is one of the bravest most courageous men I know. He was a member of the French Foreign Legion and was involved in a number of border skirmishes where he acquitted himself honorably even saving my life and those of others on several occasions. He's one of the best men I've ever seen with almost any type of weapon, guns, knives even bows and arrows. Rick always hits his target dead center."

Charles contemplated this and was amazed at the older man's faith in his friend his opinion however was that Rick O'Connell was nothing but a coward who was trying to avoid the draft.

The two men reached the O'Connell mansion and George knocked on the front door. A few minutes later it was opened by an older gentleman who was at least sixty if he was a day and too old to be drafted. "We're here to see Rick O'Connell," George announced.

"We're from the drafting board coming to see why he didn't report as ordered."

"Come in," said the older gentlemen and who led them to the living room. "I'm Robert Barrett. Why don't you take a seat and let me get you some tea and then we can talk."

The two men sat down on the couch stunned by the briskness of the old man's greeting and at the way he had avoided the subject so neatly.

A few minutes later Barrett returned with pushing a teacart before him. "I'm sorry I took so long, but I'm afraid my old bones don't move as fast as they once did," Barret apologized setting out the tea things.

"Where is Rick O'Connell?" Charles demanded ignoring his tea. "He was ordered to report to the drafting board more than a week ago."

"I'm afraid that is not going to be possible," said Barret calmly. "Rick and his family went to Egypt more than three months ago. The usual family vacation as they go to Egypt every year to see a friend of theirs and to do some archeology. However Rick telegraphed me saying they weren't going to risk taking a boat back because of the rumors of German U-boats sinking even more ships in the last few months."

George nodded seeming to accept it; Charles on the other hand did not. "They went to Egypt in the middle of a war? I find that hard to believe not unless they were leaving to avoid the draft."

Robert shrugged and said, "I can't see Rick leaving to avoid the draft. The man I know would never do such a thing. The O'Connells probably just wanted to take one last vacation as a family before the war and the sinking of ships made that impossible for who knows how long and then they couldn't get back."

"So why are you here?" asked George.

"Rick asked me and my wife Edna to look after the place until their return. Keep up the house and garden that kind of thing. We were glad to do it," said Robert with another shrug. "Of course he has us look after the place every year because when they go on these vacations they are gone for most of the summer. They only return when the school year is about to start up again. We even have a bomb shelter down in basement just in case this pace gets bombed."

Charles who had been about to say something shut his mouth with almost an audible snap for Robert Barret had just shot down his argument and probably didn't even realize it.

"So Rick and his family are in Egypt?" asked Charles. "Why go to Egypt every year for vacations when there are so many places you could go."

"Rick grew up in an orphanage in Cairo," George told the younger man. "His parents were killed by a fever that was going through the Egyptian population at the time. I think Rick considers Egypt more his home then America for that was where he grew up."

"Then why live in England?"

George shrugged, "From what I know his wife was asked to run the London museum for she is an expert on Egyptology and reads, writes and speaks both Egyptian and Arabic and so they went where the job was offered for Rick could run his import/export business anywhere. Besides both Rick and his wife Evelyn are half English and so have English citizenship."

Charles nodded still not completely satisfied but there was really nothing he could do about it except have Rick O'Connell arrested the minute he set foot back in England, but he really had no grounds in order to do that for as far as he could tell the O'Connells had left England long before the draft came into effect or was even a rumor. Besides he didn't have that kind of authority as much as he wanted to be out in the front where the action was much to his shame the first time he had tried to shoot a gun when he was a young man he had almost shot himself through the foot. Ever since then his father had never let him anywhere near a gun and had insisted that if he had to join the war effort then he could sit behind a desk and do his part for the war there instead of the front line—in other words he was nothing but a glorified paper pusher and deep down he was ashamed that he wasn't doing more for the war effect which was what made him so flaming mad, that this Rick O'Connell should escape the draft just because he had supposedly gone on vacation in Egypt and then couldn't get back because of the Germans.

"Well I suppose we should be going," said George rising to his feet and shaking Barrett's hand. "Thank you for the information."

"You're welcome," said Barrett with a smile before escorting the two men to the front door and showing them out.

"You know it really burns me up that O'Connell escaped the draft," said Charles as he got into the car on the passenger side.

George sighed and shook his head at Charles persistence. "Charles when are you going to get it through your head that Rick just went on vacation not to avoid the draft but just so maybe he and his family could spend some time away from the war and the bombs constantly dropping on London. I mean Rick has always been known to travel and when they left he probably knew or at least guessed that within six months traveling would be impossible."

"I still think he ran to avoid the draft," said Charles stubbornly.

George just sighed and shook his head. George knew that when Charles got an idea in his head whether it was right or wrong it was nearly impossible to dislodge. George just hoped the younger man didn't go spouting off this nonsense and getting Rick in trouble for no reason at all.

Two months later, Egypt

Rick O'Connell had begun to go out on patrols with Ardeth and some of the other Medjai. It hadn't been as hard as Rick had expected it to be to convince his brother to let him do patrols with him and the others. Rick had just explained that he was going just a little stir crazy and he felt like he wasn't pulling his weight. When he and his family were only staying for a short time it was one thing, but if they were going to be accepting the Medjai hospitality for any length of time he needed to feel as if he was doing something productive and to help out where he could.

Ardeth had given in without much argument understanding how Rick felt and besides it would be good to ride with his brother even if it was only on patrols. Also Rick's Arabic had improved to the point that he could converse in the language as if he had been born speaking it and that meant that he would be able to converse with the Medjai who only spoke Arabic and no English and be able to warn them of danger in the same language. Most people who came looking for Hamunaptra were foreigners for the people of Egypt knew better then to come looking for a place that was supposedly cursed. Most Egyptians were very superstitious and would avoid places like Hamunaptra like the plague and that of course worked to the Medjai advantage.

One day Ardeth, Rick and a small group of Medjai were patrolling near Hamunaptra when several of them saw dust trails and the sound of motors heading straight for the city. "Oh no," groaned one of the Medjai whose name was Baghel's which Rick had discovered not long after he had started doing these patrols that the name meant ox. The name fit, Rick decided for the Medjai was big and very strong. He had seen Baghel pull more weight than a whole team of men could manage together and he was also someone that Rick would trust at his back for he just had honesty and dependability written all over him. "And here I was hoping this would be a quiet patrol."

"Be careful what you wish for," Rick joked. "You just might get it."

"Let us just observe for now," said Ardeth calmly. "If they start digging then we will intervene and scare them off just like we always have and we will only kill if we must."

The others nodded and they rode a distance away and set up a camp of their own.

Meanwhile back in Hidden City, Evy looked up from the dress she was helping to sew with several other woman when her stomach suddenly started to rebel. Eve tried to fight down her queasiness and with an effect managed to get her stomach to obey her head. When the Medjai women had discovered the she knew how to sew Evy had been invited to join these women who had a kind of sewing circle. Since most of the community's clothes were made by hand by the women of the community the women needed all the help they could get. These women were experts at what they did and some even sold to others in the community to earn a little extra money for their households.

Suddenly Evy who had been concentrating on stitching as small as possible while the other woman chattered around her stopped as that queasy feeling came back with a vengeance.

"Excuse me," said Evy gently putting her sewing aside.

"Evy are you okay?" asked a young woman who was working on her wedding robe.

"I'm just a little queasy," said Evy. "I'm sure it's just something I ate for lunch. If you don't mind can I use your facilities?"

"Of course Evy," said an older woman. "They're just down the hall, third door on the left."

"Thank you," said Evy and tried not to rush to the bathroom.

When Evy emerged a few minutes later all the women noticed she was still looking a little green around the edges.

"Perhaps you should go see one of the healers?" the older woman whose name was Sabra suggested.

"No I'm fine," Evy insisted.

"You are not fine and if you are coming down with something it is better to get it treated now before it gets worse. Besides what will your husband and our king think of us if we do not take care of you?"

Evy nodded and gave in with a silent sigh in front of Sabra's determination for in her present state she just didn't have the energy to fight it.

"Here I will go with you," said Safa another of the women taking Evy by the arm.

The other women nodded and watched the two women leave with worried frowns.

"Mrs. O'Connell I've run every test I can think of and I believe you are pregnant," the healer informed her an hour later.

"But that's impossible," Evy protested. "My doctor in London said I would never have another child after Alex was born. Having Alex did something to my ability to have any more."

"Nevertheless you are pregnant so perhaps your doctor in England was wrong."

"But Alex is fourteen years old and I've never been pregnant since he was born," Evy protested.

"Perhaps it has something to do with you being killed and then being brought back to life at Ahm Shere," the healer suggested. "And it has just taken this long for your system to realize it."

Evy considered this then nodded for she and Rick did tend to stay on the go a lot and that would have been hard on her system that had already been compromised with the birth of Alex so perhaps the healer was correct.

"I hope your husband will be pleased," said the healer.

"He'll be very pleased," said Evy. "We always wanted a large family. My husband is an orphan you see and he always wished for brothers and sisters so when we got married we agreed we wanted at least three children if not more. He'll be very happy when I tell him the news."

The healer nodded looking pleased with Evy's answer. "If you follow instructions what I will give you to take will help with the morning sickness."

"Alright," said Evy still seeming to be in shock at the news that she was pregnant, but then again who wouldn't be considering she had never again been pregnant after Alex.

"I know this is a shock, dear but at least it's a pleasant shock," said the healer patting Evy on the arm in sympathy.

Evy nodded not responding seeming lost in a world of her own.

Jonathan wondered around outside his hands in his pockets wondering what he was doing here. He was no warrior and although he considered Ardeth a friend the rest of the Medjai mostly ignored him. None of them were interested in his mostly exaggerated stories of things that had happened to him over the years. Quite frankly he was bored out his mind and how these people could live like this inside a mountain for thousands of years and not go insane he didn't have a clue.

It was true he had changed a great deal after what had happened at Ahm Shere but that didn't mean that he could live like this—in an isolated community—with nothing to do other then practice at weapons or other boring things that held absolutely no interest for someone like him. Hidden City was absolutely nothing like London or any other civilized city. There were no shops, no restaurants, no form of entertainment and stuff that had to be made was either produced by the people in the city or was bought or traded for in Cairo and for a man like him that meant he was going to go crazy long before the war ended if he didn't find something to keep him occupied. It was true that some of the women sold out of their homes to make a little extra money for their households but it was very limited kind of thing and only stuff that could be handmade like clothes, furniture or crafts of that kind was ever sold and whatever could not be made had to be bought in Cairo. For someone like him this existence was very quiet and boring and if he had to live here for the rest of his life would slowly drive him insane.

It was also a good thing that he had stopped drinking for apparently the Medjai didn't drink—any of them—and if he hadn't stopped then he definitely would have gone insane.

Rick of course had found ways to keep himself busy, by going out on patrols among other things with the Medjai, but that wasn't Jonathan's type of thing and he had politely said so when asked if he wanted to come along. Now he almost wished he had agreed if only to break up the monotony.

In fact that was where his brother-in-law was at that very moment out on one of those patrols and he and Ardeth as well as half a dozen others had been gone for a couple of months and Jonathan didn't expect them back for at least another month if not two. By the time Rick returned his sister's pregnancy—which he had just learned about a couple of days ago—would be very obvious. He was quite sure that Rick would be very shocked to learn that Evy was pregnant for the doctor in London had told his sister and brother-in-law that they would never be able to have another child after Alex was born. He had been quite shocked himself if the truth be known but he was also happy for Evy and Rick for he had always known that they had wanted more than one child. It wasn't something that was openly discussed of course but that didn't mean Jonathan had missed the looks of longing on Evy's face every time she saw a young child somewhere or the look that was almost painful to see every time his sister realized that Alex was growing up and would soon be a young man and no longer need her.

Even Rick who didn't show his feelings as openly as Evy on the subject had been very obvious on a few occasions about wanting another child but being unable to have one unless they adopted. Jonathan even knew that they had put their names on a list but it could be years or perhaps even never before they ever got a chance to adopt but after this war was over that would probably change for plenty of children would be orphans before this war was over.

Suddenly he was jerked out of his thoughts as a gentle hand on his arm and when he looked over to see who it was he was surprised to discover it was a beautiful woman of no more than thirty-five offering him a cup of water. This woman had long black hair, like all Medjai, with a slight wave to it and brown eyes. She was relatively tall for a woman being at least 5' 8' and very slender. She had a full mouth and a chin that had a stubborn tilt to it that told Jonathan that this lady was no pushover and knew how to stand up for what she believed in.

"I am sorry if I am interrupting you but you looked so lonely standing out here all alone that I thought I would come and see if you needed anything," said the lady in halting English.

"It's alright," said Jonathan politely taking the cup of water gently from her hand. "I'm Jonathan Carnahan."

"I know who you are and that your—" the lady searched for the correct English word then finding it continued, "—Brother-in-law is the blood brother of the king."

"Yes," said Jonathan wondering how this lady could possibly have known that.

"Word gets around," said the lady as if sensing Jonathan's train of thought. "By the way my name is Helima."

"It's very nice to meet you Helima," said Jonathan politely as he covertly studied her. She was a very pretty lady and he wondered what she was doing out here and why she wasn't with her husband assuming she was married. Unlike almost anywhere else the ladies of the Medjai were not forced to marry if they didn't want to so it was very possible that even as old as she was she might not be married although Jonathan considered that very unlikely.

Helima lowered her eyes and said hesitantly, "You will think it very—how do you say—forward of me, but I have been observing you for several months now. To me you seemed like a man searching for something in his life, something he's not sure of."

"You're not forward at all," said Jonathan. "And besides you're right. My younger sister Evy has always been the one that knows exactly what she wanted out of life and as for me well ever since our parents died I've just kind of drifted—well until recently anyway. Even once I realized what I had become at Ahm Shere it has been difficult to change many years of bad habits in just a few years."

"Bad habits?" asked Helima gently.

"I'm sure you don't want to hear of my bad choices," said Jonathan.

"Not unless you want to tell me. You do not have to tell me but perhaps talking about it to a sympathetic ear will help you to feel better."

Jonathan considered this then nodded and very haltingly began to tell Helima how his life had begun to go downhill after his and Evy's parents had been killed. Jonathan talked for well over an hour and had just begun to realize that his throat was as dry as a desert and that it had begun to get late.

"It sounds to me like you have had a hard road in which to follow and you might have gotten—I believe the word is sidetracked—but eventually you found the path back and that is all that should matter—that you did find your way back."

"But look at how many times I wasn't around when Evy needed me," said Jonathan his expression somewhat sad and pensive.

"But you were always around when your sister really needed you," Helima pointed out, gently. "I mean sure you liked to avoid dangerous situations but when Evy really needed you, you were always there and you always came through for her."

Jonathan thought about this for a minute then decided Helima was right. Perhaps he had never been able to acknowledge it because he always thought of himself as useless, but after what had happened at Ahm Shere when he had saved Ardeth's life with a single shot he had begun to see himself in a different light. He had thought for the first time since he parents had died that maybe he wasn't useless and that transformation of his personality that had begun then had been ongoing for the last few years. After all you couldn't break many years of bad habits in a day or a week or even a year. That kind of thing took time, sometimes it took years and sometimes it never happened especially if you let yourself slip back into bad habits but for once in his life Jonathan had been determined to make something out of his life and not go back to being what he had been in the past.

"You have given me much to think about," Jonathan admitted. "And for that I thank you."

"You are very welcome," said Helima. "Perhaps I should now leave you alone to your thoughts?"

"Will I ever see you again?"

"If you want to," said Helima, shyly.

"I want to for you are the first friend I have made in this den of lions," said Jonathan only halfway joking.

Helima laughed at Jonathan's statement then said, "That is very funny Mr. Carnahan."

"Please, call me Jonathan."

"As you wish, Jonathan, and I am Helima."

Meanwhile out in the desert at the camp near Hamunaptra several of the Medjai who had been on patrol overnight reported that the foreigners were still there and that they had begun digging. What they were looking for if anything the two scouts didn't know.

Ardeth sighed and knew that these foreigner archeologists would have to be scared away before they managed to raise Imhotep again even if by accident. If the Creature was raised then he would cause a lot of havoc and mass destruction before he was stopped. It was true they had managed to stop him twice before but a lot of lives had been lost in the process both Medjai and innocents and there was also no guarantee that they would be able to stop him a third time.

"Very well," said Ardeth seeming resigned. "Mount up and let's go." All the Medjai complied and they rode out after breaking camp. They were no more than a couple of hours ride away at most if they ran the horses to near exhaustion, Ardeth however preferred to take it at a fast walk and conserve the horses as much as possible. The archeologist after all couldn't have found anything yet so why wear out the horses unless they had to.

It was coming on night when the Medjai approached the archeologists camp, swords drawn and Rick with one of his knives in the palm of his hand. The archeologists rose to their feet and several of them drew guns, but before any of them could fire Rick threw the knife he was holding and it hit one of the archeologist's hands that was holding one of the guns making the man drop it and yell in pain. "Don't even think about it," said Rick as he saw another of the archeologist about to fire his gun. "One shot and the next time I won't just aim to injure, I'll aim to kill and that's a promise."

Rick's tone was so menacing that the archeologist dropped his gun in pure fright.

"If it's money you want—" An older man began. By his accent he sounded Spanish.

"We do not want money," said Ardeth. "We are not robbers. What we want is for you to leave and never return. If you do not then you will wind up dead. This is your only warning, leave now and live, stay and die. Those are your only two choices."

While Ardeth had been talking the other Medjai had knocked over the archeologists tents and had their horses hooves kick the fire apart.

Ardeth turned away and headed out of the camp the others following, Rick stopping only long enough to retrieve his knife before following.

The archeologists stared after these mysterious strangers until they were out of sight.

"Think they'll take the warning?" asked Fakir of no one in particular as soon as they were a good distance away.

Rick snorted in disbelief. "I doubt it."

"Why?" asked Jabbar a slim man who was younger then Rick by at least fifteen years.

"What he means Jabbar, is that people looking for treasure are very rarely scared off easily and even if they're there purely to study the ancient city and dig up a few pieces of pottery they still might discover Imhotep and the Book of the Dead which could well prove disastrous," Ardeth explained.

"Ah, I see," said Jabbar finally understanding.  
Finally they all stopped a few hours ride from Hamunaptra and made camp for the night.

The next day the scouts reported that the archeologists were still there and had started digging again. Ardeth sighed because now he would have to make good on his threat to at least injure a few and possibly kill a few of them. Why couldn't they listen?

"Very well break camp and mount up, we leave in an hour."

The other nodded and went about their silently but efficiently.

Exactly an hour later they rode out their expression grim. Even Rick was internally shaking his head at the stupidity of some people. Of course admittedly they didn't know about Imhotep the undead but Rick had a feeling even if they did they wouldn't believe it and would laugh their heads off right up until they died.

They rode through the camp scimitars drawn and the archeologists and the workmen scattered before them. "We warned you to leave or suffer the consequences," said Ardeth, his sword ripping through a tent as if it was a flesh and blood person. "Now either leave or die!" Ardeth's sword ripped through one of the archeologist's stomach as the man tried to shoot Ardeth with a rifle. The man fell gasping with blood flowing out of the long slash wound the Ardeth's scimitar had caused. "Let that be a warning to you. If I had wanted to kill him I would have. Now leave and take him with you."

"You can't threaten us," protested one of the younger archeologist's.

"Medjai do not make threats," Baghel said in heavily accented English. "Only promises. Now leave and live or stay and die."

"Medjai?" another archeologist asked this one was an older gentlemen with brown hair streaked through with gray and intelligent grey eyes. "Medjai are nothing but myths."

"It doesn't matter who we are," said Ardeth slashing his sword at yet another tent. "Just heed our warning for if you are still here as of tomorrow then we will kill every man and women that remains that that's not just a promise, but a guarantee."

Ardeth turned away and headed away from the archeologists' camp the others following. Rick however remained behind for a moment and said, "I would listen to him folks, my brother doesn't make any promises he won't keep. Just look at what he did to your associate. If my brother, had wanted to kill him he'd be dead not merely wounded. Leave while you still live." Rick then turned away and rode after the others who were waiting for him on the top of a sand dune.

"Think they'll listen this time?" asked Rick.

"I hope so," said Ardeth. "Because if they do not we will be forced to kill them and although that is the last thing I want I will kill them if I must. I will do anything to prevent the Creature from being brought back to life."

"I agree with you there buddy," said Rick grimfaced. "That's the last thing we need. The last time was bad enough, and I don't particularly want to go through that again. Alex kidnapped, Evy killed by the reincarnation of Anck-su-namun then brought back to life, me fighting the Scorpion King and then falling into that pit with the spirits trying to grab me by the ankles while I was holding onto the edge of the pit trying to pull myself out. If not for Evy I wouldn't be around talking to you for I'd be dead. She risked her life to pull me out of that pit and at the same time the temple at Ahm Shere was disintegrating all around us. The whole place was falling down around our ears."

"But you survived," Fakir pointed out.

"It was a lot closer then I like to think about. All four of us were on the top of the pyramid and it was sinking into the ground along with the trees and other plant life. I mean where were we supposed to go? At the time up was the only solution. Luckily for us Izzy had managed to get the dirigible running again and he rescued us just in the nick of time. Not more than a minute after we got on board the Oasis of Ahm Shere sunk into the ground and totally disappeared into the sand."

"Well I believe Kadin said it best," said Mahir. "He says you are the luckiest man he knows."

"Does he now?" said Rick laughing at hearing himself be described as such.

"He does," Ardeth confirmed with a smile.

"Well I suppose I have survived a lot over the years," Rick conceded. "My parents dying of a fever when I was ten, one that I survived. Many minor skirmishes when I was a member of the Foreign Legion. Two run-ins with an undead mummy—"

"Something that would have killed most anyone else," Ardeth pointed out.

"Fighting and killing the Scorpion King and being poisoned," Rick finished. "However, I prefer to think of myself as merely a survivor instead of lucky in a world that could kill me if I'm not careful."

"I think I agree with Kadin," said Fakir. "You are lucky."

Rick shrugged not willing to argue the point.

The next day two of the Medjai reported that the archeologists were packed up and gone and their tire tracks led back towards Cairo. At this news everyone breathed a sigh of relief but Ardeth suggested that they not celebrate just yet and that they might want to stay around for a couple of days just to be certain they were really gone. "They could come back," Ardeth pointed out. "Let's make sure we really scared them off and it isn't some kind of trick."

The other's agreed and began going about daily chores.

A week later the archeologists still hadn't returned and Ardeth decided it was safe enough to leave Hamunaptra to another patrol for they had already been out for several months and it was time for them to head home.

All the Medjai helped pack up the camp and within a couple of hours they were on their way back to Hidden City.

When they got home three days later all Rick could think about was getting a bath and relaxing in one of the hot springs. The hot springs were a natural part on the Medjai mountain home and pools had been curved into the areas where they springs came up naturally. Some of the pools were big enough for up to half a dozen people at the time and others were big enough for only one or two people. Also the men's and women's sides were separate for the Medjai believed that men and women should not see each other naked unless they were married. Of course relationships did happen outside of marriage but they were kept very private and the Medjai did their best to ignore that such a thing happened.

"Rick you're home," said Evy the minute Rick entered his and Evy's room.

"Yes, Evy, I'm back," said Rick giving his wife a kiss.

"So any trouble while on patrol?"

Rick shrugged, "Not really. There was a group of archeologists, but we managed to scare them away without too much bloodshed."

"Who was hurt?" asked Evy just a little anxiously.

"None of the Medjai," Rick assured. "Ardeth did have to use his scimitar on one of archeologist as the man tried to attack him. The man should live though as long as his friends get him to a hospital."

"You seem very—" Evy searched for a word to describe her husband's attitude and finally settled on one. "Dispassionate about the whole thing."

"I'm not going to get all emotional about the man who tried to kill my brother," said Rick. "Personally I think he got off too lightly, but Ardeth didn't want to kill unless it was necessary and although I agree if Ardeth had been hurt that archeologist would have wound up with worse then he got."

Evy nodded in understanding for she knew that Rick was very protective of the people he cared about and that those people would be counted on the fingers of one hand, which included her, Alex, Ardeth, Kadin and perhaps Jonathan and that was it.

"Now if you don't mind I'm sore, hot, tired and sweaty and I'm heading for the hot springs for a nice long soak," said Rick. "I've been looking forward to it for three days ever since I found out we were heading home. I'm sure Ardeth is already there and wondering where I am."

"Fine you go and I'll see you when you get back."

Rick nodded and headed out the door without another word.

When Rick got back to his room an hour later it was to find Evy waiting with an expectant look on her face as she had some kind of secret. "Rick I have something to tell you," said Evy.

Rick looked at his wife trying to guess what the news could possibly be. "What's the matter?"

"Absolutely nothing," said Evy grinning her face shining with happiness.

"Ahha, then why are you grinning like a loon?"

"Rick, dear, do you remember what the doctor in London told us after we had Alex?"

Rick thought back for a moment then said, "He said you could never have another child because having Alex did something to your ability to have children."

"Well the doctor in London was wrong—or perhaps it's because I died at Ahm Shere and was brought back to life but in any case I'm pregnant."

"Pre-pre-pre-gnat?" stuttered Rick so surprised he couldn't even get the word out. "Are you sure?"

Evy nodded. "I'm sure, and besides I went to see the healers and they agree that it probably happened soon before you left."

"But the doctor in London—"

"Didn't you hear me before," Evy interrupted. "The healers think that it has something to do with me dying at Ahm Shere and then being brought back to life. They think it revitalized my system or perhaps undid the damage having Alex caused."

"What does Alex think about this or have you told him?"

"I had to tell him since I'm beginning to show," said Evy dryly. "He seemed very happy and excited about it. I hope you are too."

"Are you kidding. When we got married we always planned to have more than the one child but bad luck or fate soon nixed that idea when the doctor told us we would never be able to have another. So, yes, I'm very happy about it, not just happy ecstatic!" exclaimed Rick picking her up and swinging her around gently not wanting to hurt his wife or the baby.

"Rick, put me down," said Evy laughing. "You're making me dizzy."

Rick complied but only after kissing his wife passionately from sheer happiness.

When Ardeth was told about Evy's pregnancy he was just as surprised as Rick had been but once he had gotten over his shock very happy for them.

"I thought your doctor told you, you could never have another child?"

"And he did, but the healers told Evy that they believe it's because she died at Ahm Shere and was then brought back that maybe it undid the damage that Alex's birth caused."

"How does Alex feel about this?" asked Ardeth.

"Well I haven't seen him since I got back, he's apparently been with his friends, but Evy said he seemed really happy about it. And the truth is that Evy and I had always planned on having several children but because Alex's birth was so difficult that just wasn't possible—at least not until now anyway."

"And how does Jonathan feel about it?"

"I haven't seen Jonathan either actually. He's been keeping to himself a lot since we came here, trying to stay out of the way I assume as well as out of trouble."

"Some of the Medjai have reported to me that Jonathan has seemed very unhappy and that he has been spending a lot of time outside leaning against one of the walls, out of the way, but just watching the world go by but not interacting with it or else he has been seen sitting under one of the trees doing the same and as far as I know he has made no friends in his time here."

"Well this is not the usual kind of place that someone like Jonathan would ordinarily spend their time," Rick pointed out. "Jonathan is used to living in a huge city like London, where there is plenty to do to keep from being bored, but here—well no offence but for someone like Jonathan there's no entertainment—or at least not the kind of entertainment someone like him would be interested in."

"Yes, I suppose that's true," said Ardeth. "But he needs to find something to interest him for you and your family could be stuck here for the next five or six years depending on how long this war drags on."

"I know," said Rick. "And Evy, Alex and I are very happy here, of course we've all found friends and activities to keep us occupied but Jonathan, well that's different."

"Perhaps I should have a talk with him," said Ardeth.

"You can try, but I have my doubts as to whether or not it will do any good. If he can just find some kind of activity too keep him busy and from feeling useless it would be a very good thing. Doing patrols or any of the kinds of things that Medjai do will more than likely not interest him."

"I suppose I can see why Jonathan would be unhappy here," said Ardeth. "He grew up in a modern city and as much as I love Hidden City and the peace and quiet here, for someone like Jonathan, well; it would boring, for we do not have what most of the modern cities do—movies and concerts and plays and clubs. Those are things of the modern world and Hidden City has not changed much in 5000 years. We don't even have electricity not that you would be able to get it this far out in the desert anyway."

"You do have an extensive library though, even Evy was impressed the first time she saw it and I have seen Jonathan with a book every now and then, but I suppose he can't spend the next however many years doing just that."

"Men and women need to do something with their lives in order to feel useful," said Ardeth. "Now if we can just find Jonathan something to do, something that will interest him that will solve the problem."

"But what?" asked Rick.

Ardeth thought about it for a moment then brightened as if he had thought of something. "Some of the children have been begging to learn English and nobody has had time to teach them, but Jonathan could do that. He speaks Arabic tolerably well so he should be able to understand what the children are saying and maybe if he's teaching classes in English reading writing and speaking it will keep him busy at least part of the day."

"Who taught your people English before?"

"It was an older man who was always more of a teacher then a warrior. He learned English on his own and then started a class. He was a mentor to many of the younger people both men and women, including me. That's how a lot of our people learned to speak your language, but Akil died just a few years ago and there has been no one to teach the people English since."

"Well if we can convince Jonathan to do it, it is a very good idea. I'm not sure he'll agree to do it though and also will the people accept him as a teacher?"

"I'll talk to them," Ardeth promised. "Ask them to at least give Jonathan a chance. I'll talk to Jonathan too and see if I can talk him into teaching this course in English."

"Alright and I hope your people agree and that Jonathan decides to cooperate for you are right he can't spend the next ten years wondering around like a ghost and without a purpose. Who knows he might even make a decent teacher."

"We shall see," said Ardeth seeming to be lost in thought and that was where Rick left him a few minutes later not wanting to interrupt whatever Ardeth was planning.

Within a week Ardeth had talked to some of the most prominent members of the community and although some of them had been reluctant to agree to a foreigner teaching a class at first Ardeth had pointed out that Akil was no longer with them and that no one else had so far been willing to take up doing what Akil had done for so many years. Ardeth had also pointed out that Jonathan was the perfect person to teach this class for not only did he speak Arabic tolerably well but perhaps this would teach their people at least to tolerate anybody different from themselves. And finally Ardeth had said because Rick was his brother that made Jonathan also related to him because he was Rick's brother-in-law. That argument was spurious at best Ardeth knew but it had shown that he would not have Jonathan shunned when he had done nothing to deserve it.

The people in question had gotten the idea rather quickly and had no choice but to give in or risk offending not only Ardeth but Rick who had saved the king's life on the O'Connells first visit to Hidden City and for that reason alone the rest of the Medjai who didn't like foreigners had had to accept the O'Connells as Medjai.

Once that task was accomplished and he was sure the people he had talked to would spread the word and before another week was out he was sure he would have people asking when the class would start and also people who were against the very idea of a foreigner teaching their children anything. There would be no trouble though not after what had happened on the O'Connells first visit for Ardeth had made it clear that anymore incidents and whoever was behind it would either be banished or beheaded depending on the severity of said offence—no exceptions.

A few days later found Ardeth going to see Jonathan who was in one of his two usual spots this time sitting under a tree. People might wonder how there could be tree when you lived inside a mountain but again the answer was that part of the mountain was open to the sky and where the tree stood at one end of the meadow was in that section. Of course there weren't many trees but just a few to give people shade when they were having picnics or just relaxing with a book. According to Medjai history some of their ancestors had specifically brought the seeds from fig trees from out of the desert to here. The trees were ancient and tall but not tall enough to be seen over the top of the mountain which the Medjai would never have allowed.

Jonathan looked up as a shadow fell across the pages of the book he was reading and saw Ardeth standing there calmly waiting to be acknowledged. "Ardeth, old boy, what can I do for you?"

"Mind if I sit down? I have a proposition for you."

Jonathan nodded and put his book aside and listened attentively as Ardeth outlined his idea of having him teach a class in English to the children and whatever adults wanted to attend.

"Ardeth, old boy, that is—" Jonathan tried to find a word that Ardeth might not be offend by, failed and used the word he was going to use originally, "—a silly idea. I don't know the first thing about teaching children. I've never even been near any except Alex. I would be a very bad teacher."

"How do you know you will be a bad teacher unless you give it a try?" asked Ardeth calmly.

"Because I know," said Jonathan. "All my life I've been very bad at whatever I've tried to do and eventually I got so tired of failing that I gave up completely—which led to my drinking, gambling and womanizing. Now I realize I've changed a lot in the last five years but me teaching a classroom full of kids is still a bad idea."

"But Jonathan consider this, no one has been willing to fill the void that the death of Akil left—he was the guy that was doing it but he died a few years ago—or to take on the responsibility of teaching our children English and in a very few years none of our people will speak anything but their native tongue and then how will people to only speak English understand us? Besides you're not bad at everything, you are a great shot with a gun as you proved at Ahm Shere and if not for that talent I would very likely be dead."

Jonathan nodded silently acknowledging Ardeth point but not responding verbally.

"Jonathan, I need you to do this for me," said Ardeth. "I want the children to understand what people are saying to them if they are talking in English. I realize that there are dozens of languages in the world but English and perhaps French and Spanish are the three most common ones spoken today. I know you don't speak the other two but you could teach these children to understand English and to not only speak it but read and write it."

"Why me?" asked Jonathan.

"Because nobody else has stepped up to do it and these children desperately need to know what other people are saying. The world has changed a lot in the last hundred years but Egypt has changed more than the rest of the world put together in that same amount of time. Where we used too only have people that were born here or people whose ancestors had been slaves to the great pharaohs, now we have foreigners coming into the port at Cairo and more and more of those everyday and most if any of those foreigners speak Arabic. If we do not change with the times my people will perish. Please Jonathan do this for me or at least give it a try. If you really don't like it you can always stop, but please, please at least give it a try."

Jonathan studied Ardeth for a long minute seeing the almost desperate look in his friend's dark eyes and slowly began to actually that to have Ardeth begging for something told Jonathan that this was very important to his friend. "But what about when the war is over and I leave? What will you do then?"

"Well when that day comes perhaps one of your adult students will want to take over for you. If not then we will just have to find another solution."

Jonathan considered this then slowly nodded. "Very well, Ardeth I will do what you ask. I will try to teach any of your people who want to learn English, but just make sure you tell whoever wants to take this class that if they can't put up with a foreigner teaching then they shouldn't come for the last thing I need is a disruptive influence. And remember I am doing this as a favor to you because you have always been there to help out my family when we really needed you and because you are my friend."

"I consider you my friend as well and that is why I am very thankful that you have agreed to teach this class. Now what is this I hear about you spending a great amount of time with my cousin Helima?"

Jonathan looked up in shock at Ardeth's words. He wasn't so much shocked that Ardeth knew about his talks with Helima—for dozens of people had seen them together—but the fact the Helima was Ardeth's cousin. "Your cousin?" stuttered Jonathan. "Helima is your cousin?"

Ardeth took pleasure in Jonathan's discomfort for a moment then replied, "Yes she is, I take it she didn't tell you?"

Jonathan shook his head still looking stunned. "Not one word."

"I see," said Ardeth studying Jonathan's expression. "So what have you two been doing?"

"Just talking," said Jonathan with a shrug trying not to show his nervousness for Ardeth could very easily tell him to never go near his cousin again and although it would break his heart he would be forced to obey for Ardeth could very easily kill him if he wanted to. "Helima is the first person to voluntarily speak to me beyond the usual greetings. The rest of the Medjai tend to ignore me. Of course I'll admit that I haven't really approached any of them either so I suppose it goes both ways."

Ardeth did not reply for Jonathan's simple statement told him far more then Jonathan probably realized. Jonathan was very lonely here in Hidden City and he had finally found someone he could talk to—a friend in other words. Of course Ardeth realized that if this relationship continued then it was very likely to turn from simple friendship into love and personally if that happened Ardeth didn't really have a problem with it although he knew some of his people would. He would just have to deal with the problems that could bring if it happened for Helima was a very lonely woman. Sure she had friends but having friends and having a husband were two totally different things. Having friends was fine but having someone to love and to have children with brought a totally different kind of fulfillment then simple friendship did, but unlike most of her friends Helima had never married for although she had dated several Medjai she had never even got close to marrying any of them. And as for Jonathan even when he was in London Ardeth had always noticed that in his own way Jonathan was lonely to. Jonathan had tried to fill that empty place with alcohol, gambling and women or at least he had until Ahm Shere, but now there was nothing to fill the void that such activities had left.

"There's nothing wrong with that," said Ardeth. "I won't even have a problem with it if it turns into more than friendship but let me give you fair warning hurt her you won't only answer to me but to her and Helima is perfectly capable of defending herself from any unwanted attentions."

"I would never hurt her, at least not deliberately," said Jonathan trying not to sound relieved. "And if our friendship eventually does turn into more than that then that's fine with me."

"Very well I will arrange a room for you to teach your classes. You should be able to start in a few days."

"Alright," Jonathan agreed soberly and watched as Ardeth rose and headed back towards the palace.

The very next day Jonathan told about Ardeth's idea of him teaching English to whatever Medjai wanted to learn.

"I think it is a great idea," said Helima enthusiastically."Ever since Akil died—"

"Yes I know that's what Ardeth said," said Jonathan. "By the way why didn't you tell me Ardeth was your cousin?"

Helima shrugged. "It just never came up and it just never occurred to me that you wouldn't know for everybody who was born here knows that Ardeth and I are related. I hope this doesn't mean that we can no longer be friends."

"Of course not," said Jonathan. "I was just shocked when Ardeth mentioned it the other day because you had never said anything."

"I just never thought about it," said Helima. "I hope you can forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive," Jonathan assured her. After Jonathan had assured Helima again the conversation turned to other topics and before they knew it they had been talking for a couple of hours.

"I really must be going," said Helima.

"I will see you tomorrow," said Jonathan.

"Tomorrow," Helima promised before she was gone.

As the days progressed and Jonathan and Helima began spending more and more time together and even Rick began to notice that Jonathan was spending a great amount of time with her. Rick had been informed about the relationship by Evy and even Alex and once he had learned about it Rick had started to subtly watch how Jonathan and Helima acted when together. Rick soon came to the conclusion that his brother-in-law was falling for Ardeth's cousin like a ton of bricks and if he wasn't mistaken Jonathan's feelings were being reciprocated. On one hand to see his brother-in-law in love was a rather strange concept for Rick but on the other hand Rick conceded that it was good to see Jonathan so happy and perhaps this would mean that when he and Evy and Alex went back to England Jonathan would be staying here.

Also Jonathan's relationship with Helima had another effect and that was that several of the Medjai began to approach Jonathan some offering to teach him how to use a sword and others how to survive out in the desert if he had to. He had a myriad of offers some of these which Jonathan accepted and others which he turned down politely.

Finally one day several months after Jonathan had met Helima he began to realize that he had fallen for Ardeth's beautiful cousin like—well a ton of bricks, but the problem was what was, he going to do about it? He knew that if he married Helima he would probably have to stay in Egypt for the rest of his life for he didn't want to take Helima away from her friends and family and to a strange and modern city. On the other hand could he really be happy here in this ancient city that time forgot with no electricity and no modern conveniences? Sure Hidden City was a beautiful place and he knew he could always go into Cairo and even visit England to see his sister brother-in-law, nephew and the new baby soon to come but the real question was; was he willing to make such a massive commitment and change his life so completely?

Jonathan sighed and leaned against one of the walls and watched the world go by as he calmly pondered his dilemma. He just didn't know if he had it in him to make that kind of commitment to anyone, just look at how he had never been there when his sister needed him. Could he, Jonathan Carnahan; really make such a commitment and for the rest of his life?

Jonathan sighed and ran a hand through his hair and decided to sleep on it and worry about it another day for it's not like he didn't have plenty of time to make a decision right?

A month later Rick and several others including Ardeth were heading into Cairo. One of the reasons they were all going into Cairo which was almost a week's journey was that although the Medjai was mostly self-sufficient there were still a few things they could not grow or make themselves and besides sometimes you just needed a change of scenery. As to the reason, one of the Medjai had brought back the news that two men were looking for Rick in Cairo. They weren't Egyptian but English the Medjai who had been in Cairo had heard.

Rick sighed when he had heard the news and said, "I figure they're from the military, probably want me to go back although why they came to Egypt when they have no authority I don't have a clue."

"One of them is young from what I was told and the young are often stupid," said Nadir who was the Medjai who had brought the news. "Maybe they think he thinks he can get you to go back with them."

Rick snorted. "As Jonathan would say not bloody likely."

"Why let these men know you are even in Egypt?" asked Kadin. "I mean why not just stay here until they go away?"

"Because if what Nadir heard in Cairo is true then this young man whoever he is will likely get himself hurt or worse if he asks those questions to certain types of people and although I think the man is an idiot I do not want his death on my conscious. Killing in self-defense or to preserve the life of someone else is one thing but this young idiot is going to get himself killed for no reason at all."

Ardeth saw where his brother was coming from and it had been decided that a small band would go into Cairo for certain supplies and to see if they could talk some sense into the two Englishmen.

A week later Ardeth and Rick arrived in Cairo along with a small band of Medjai. Rick was hoping this thing with the two Englishmen could be settled quickly, hoping but not expecting.

"So how do we go about locating these two men?" Fakir asked.

"We'll let them find us," Rick said. "We'll let it be known that I was spotted and where, they'll show up soon enough."

Rick's prediction proved true for within a day of the Medjai letting it be subtly known Rick O'Connell was in town, there was a knock on the hotel room door. Kadin who was closest to the door waited for Ardeth's signal then opened it.

Two men stood in the door for a moment and looked at all the men in the room, all of whom looked extremely dangerous. With their tattoo marked faces, long hair, scimitars, belted at their waists and grim expressions they looked like no one to mess with if you wanted to live to see tomorrow.

"Why don't you two gentlemen come in and George close the door."

The voice was familiar to George who had become very familiar with it in his years in the French Foreign Legion. Finally after a moment of astonishment George did as he was told and shut the door which seemed to close with an especially loud click. After the door closed George just stood there staring in surprise for before him stood someone who looked like Rick O'Connell and then again it didn't. Oh it was still his face, but there were a few very subtle differences—differences hard to pin down. Oh there were obvious differences, like Rick was wearing the same kind of black robe as the other men, and the fact that Rick's hair was now several inches longer then he normally kept it and also there was a deadly looking scimitar belted at his friend's waist. What was the same though were the two guns, one stuck through his belt the other holstered at his side.

However, George picked up even more differences that weren't obvious unless you really knew the person in question and he had known Rick O'Connell quite well when they had been members of the French Foreign Legion together.

The differences were subtle and hard to pick up on. For one thing Rick now exuded a quiet menace just like the other men but that was only on the surface for underneath that was a power and confidence that had never been there before. Sure Rick O'Connell had always had his share of confidence but this was different somehow—

"Why don't you take a seat," Rick suggested.

Both men complied George wondering what had happened to his friend to change him so and Charles trying to hide how scared he was, for even he could sense that these men were not merely dangerous—but deadly. How had he gotten himself into this situation? Charles wondered. Thanks to his own stupidity he would be lucky to get out of this room alive.

"George, I heard you were looking for me," said Rick.

"Actually it was Charles here who was looking for you; I just came along so he wouldn't get himself killed." And George started explaining why they had come finally adding, "I tried to talk him out of it, but unfortunately he has his father's stubbornness and his mother's lack of common sense." George had explained all this in French which was a language that both he and Rick spoke fluently but Charles did not. While they had been speaking French, Rick had used his mental connection with his brother to translate his and George's words into English for Ardeth's benefit.

"Personally, I think the people in charge only agreed to it to shut him up for he caused quite a stink. Well that and his father is a powerful man, both rich and influential."

"I see," said Rick in French then switching to English he added, "Unfortunately your mission is in vain. My family and I came to Egypt for vacation and now we don't dare go back because of the constant bombing of London but now even if we could get back I don't plan to subject my family to more bombings."

"You're nothing but a lily livid stinking coward O'Connell," Charles said in rage and the minute the words left his mouth he knew he had made the biggest mistake of his life—perhaps even a fatal one for even as the words died away he noticed that all the other men in the room had lost their unreadable expressions and every single one of them was radiating so much anger that Charles was surprised that he wasn't set on fire from the heat of their gazes. However the other men's anger was nothing compared to the expression on the face of the Arab standing next to Rick's chair, which was so furious that Charles was actually surprised that daggers weren't shooting out of the Arab's eyes to skewer him in the heart. O'Connell though was calm not seeming the least bit offended and Charles watched as Rick said something in what Charles assumed was Arabic to the man standing next to him and the Arab's expression changed. The Arab was still radiating anger but it was a controlled anger. Finally Rick turned to face the two Englishmen once more and said calmly, "I would control your temper if I were you for next time I will not be to stop my brother from skewering you as you deserve no matter how many problems it would cause in the long run. There's one thing you had better understand right now and that is most Egyptians hold honor above everything else and unlike in London they can kill you dead and not break the law. The laws are different out here in the desert for it is not anything like England for it is wilder and less tamed. The only law out here is that the strong survive."

Charles digested that for a moment then said, "I could arrest you."

Rick laughed at that for he saw through Charles statement for what it was a last ditch effect to save his honor. "You don't have any authority in Egypt nor can you prove I have broken any laws, for me and my family left months before the draft was even a rumor. Even if you did arrest me you would have to take me forcibly and with just you—well you wouldn't even be able to take me much less them," said Rick gesturing to the other Medjai. "And every single one of them is dying to get a piece of your hide for your insult to me a few minutes ago."

"We only allowed you to find Rick because he wanted to talk to you before you got yourselves killed. My brother didn't want your deaths on his conscious," said Ardeth.

"I can take care of myself," Charles protested his pride pricked.

George just shook his head at Charles stupidity knowing what was going to happen and watched as Ardeth had a knife at Charles throat faster than he could blink. "You listen to me you young—" Ardeth said something in Arabic that the other Medjai and Rick snickered at then continued in English. "You wouldn't last a minute with me, or my brother or any of my men. Don't make the mistake of thinking that Egypt is anything like England or that you have any authority here. The only thing preventing me from skewering you for insulting my brother is that it would cause trouble for Rick when he returns to England—remember that."

The knife disappeared so fast that it took a few seconds for Charles to realize that it was no longer at his throat.

Rick took all this in calmly then said, "I warned you that my brother had a temper and that the law of the desert is not the same as English law and yet you still make stupid comments. If you had said anything to anyone less honorable then these men your carcass would even now be rotting somewhere out in the desert being picked over by crows and chewed on by wild animals. I hate to repeat myself but since you apparently didn't understand me the first time I suppose I must. When are you going to understand that Egypt is nothing like England or even America? Egypt is an untamed, wild land where the only law is that the strong survive, especially if you live in the desert and not the city. This however is your final warning; go back to England before you get yourself killed for I will not be responsible if you do not heed me."

Rick ushered the two men out then said something to George in French. George nodded and replied in the same language.

When Rick had closed the door and leaned against it he said, "Why do I have the feeling that boy is going to be trouble?"

"Perhaps because you can sense it," Ardeth suggested putting a hand on Rick's shoulder. "You've always had a finely tuned sense for danger or else you probably wouldn't have survived all the dangerous situations you've been in. Besides I'm sure you've run into his type before."

"I have," said Rick with a nod. "He's the kind of man that will attack you from behind when you're least expecting it. So I suppose that means I had better watch my back until we leave Cairo, especially at night. The last thing I need is to get stabbed in the back. If I survived Evy would yell at me for worrying her and if I died she'd just use the Book of the Dead to bring me back to life just to yell at me for worrying her."

Most of the Medjai snickered at this for what Rick said was true. Evelyn O'Connell had quite a temper when roused and most of them had been at the end of it for one reason or another and did not particularly want to be on the wrong end of her temper a second time

"He'll probably hold a grudge against you to," Rick added looking at Ardeth. "So you be careful too, and watch your back."

"I will," said Ardeth clapping Rick on the shoulder again.

The next evening Rick met George in his hotel room mostly alone except for Ardeth who had wanted to get to know this man a little since Rick considered him a friend. Rick had told Ardeth a little about this George Hastings and how they had protected each other's backs on a number of occasions when they had been members of the same unit in the French Foreign Legion. They had lost contact in the last few years but that did happen even to good friends.

There was a knock on the hotel room door and Rick opened it and ushered George inside closing the door behind him

"Well Rick I never expected you to go native," George joked as soon as he had entered the room.

"Yeah, well, a lot of things have happened to me over the years—things you probably wouldn't believe," said Rick with a laugh. "George, I believe you informally met my brother Ardeth Bay the other day."

"It's nice to meet you," said George as he shook Ardeth's hand. "I'm sorry about the trouble Charles caused the other day. I'm afraid he's taken a personal dislike to Rick."

"I do not blame you," said Ardeth. "You tried to talk him out of pursuing this and failed. That is no fault of yours."

"Thank you," said George as he sat down at Rick's invitation. "So I'm going to assume you didn't just invite me to dinner to discuss old times or the fact that Charles Heathersleigh is an idiot."

Rick laughed at that and couldn't help but agree.

While they ate George felt several questions burning in the back of his mind, but he was almost afraid to ask because he didn't want to offend his old friend and definitely not this Ardeth Bay who had moved so fast the other day when he had drawn his knife and had it at Charles's throat in seconds. The last thing he needed was to get himself skewered.

"I know you have questions, so ask and whatever I can't answer I'll tell you," said Rick finally.

"All right," said George. "Rick you told me once that you grew up in an orphanage and that you didn't have any family—"

"And you're wondering how Ardeth can be my brother?"

"Precisely," said George.

"You're right that we were born in different cultures, had different upbringings and different parents, but—and as hard a concept as this was for me to accept—the minute I met Ardeth it was as if we'd known each other all our lives. Anyway after an incident I won't go into we became friends and just six years ago we did a blood brother ceremony. It is a very ancient tradition among Ardeth's people and is absolutely legal among his tribe. I became his brother—legally and if he should die without ever marrying or siring any heirs then I get everything he owns." Rick knew he was cutting a lot out of his explanation but there was quite a bit he couldn't say or at least shouldn't. Besides George would probably never believe him even if he did tell him the full story.

"A horrible thought," said Ardeth with a mock shudder.

Rick just laughed knowing Ardeth was just joking. "Actually I'd prefer you alive then all the money in the world. You can't put a price on friendship, honor, loyalty or family."

"No you can't," Ardeth agreed soberly but with a half smile, for what Rick had said had touched him deeply—more deeply then he cared to admit, even to himself. He would never forget that comment though as long as he lived for it was very unlike the Rick O'Connell he knew. Sure he knew Rick cared about him and considered him family but that one comment had told Ardeth that Rick loved him and although it wasn't something most men talked about openly that didn't mean they didn't love, they just had different ways of expressing it. But Ardeth would never forget for he loved Rick to although he had never told Rick so and more than likely never would that didn't mean it wasn't fact.

George digested this for a minute then accepted Rick's explanation even though he knew a lot was being left out, but he figured it was something Rick couldn't explain, perhaps because he had been sworn to secrecy or perhaps as Rick had said when he had entered the hotel room door the explanation was something he would never believe. All George knew was that his friend had changed and after a moment he finally figured out what that change was something that Rick O'Connell had never exhibited before—contentment, happiness and lastly George thought a major reason for Rick's change in attitude was the fact that Rick now knew his place in the world. Years ago when they had both been members of the French Foreign Legion his friend had always portrayed a subtle restlessness as if he was searching for something, well now it looked like he had found it. Perhaps it was destiny or perhaps fate, if you believed in such things on the other hand perhaps it was just plain luck.

"So how are Evy and Alex?" George finally asked.

Rick grinned, "They're just fine. They stayed with our tribe while we came into Cairo to see who was asking about me. Oh and did I mention Evy's pregnant."

George stared at his friend for a few seconds as if trying to absorb the information until he finally said, "I thought the doctor told you that after Alex was born Evy could never have another child."

Rick shrugged. "Well all I can say is that the doctor was wrong." What Rick didn't explain was the fact the Medjai healers believed that it was because Evy had died and been brought back to life by using the Book of Dead that had enabled his wife to be able to get pregnant. The Healers believed it had done something to her system, perhaps revitalized it or changed it back to what it had been before the birth of Alex. Evy had had a lot of trouble giving birth to Alex and afterwards her system had been scarred to the point that the doctor had said she could never have another baby, but that was before Evy had died at Ahm Shere and been brought back to life, so perhaps the reincarnation of Anck-su-namun had done then a favor after all. Both of them had been overjoyed when the healers had told them that Evy was pregnant for they had always wanted more children but had never been able to have more after Alex.

"But doesn't it scare you that Evy isn't anywhere there is a modern hospital? If you guys are staying in a rural village somewhere—"

"Do not worry, my people have been around for more than 5000 years and over the centuries we've learned quite a bit about healing, a lot more then modern hospitals. Evy will be just fine," said Ardeth speaking for the first time.

"He's right," said Rick. "Our people have been around forever and in all that time that have made more breakthrough in medicine—using herbs and other natural treatments—then any modern hospital in the world. I trust the healers in our village more than any modern hospital."

George noticed how Rick kept using words like 'our village' and 'my people' when describing his brother's people, so apparently Rick really had gone native and been accepted by these people whoever they were for George had also noticed that both Rick and Ardeth had been careful never to mention the name of the tribe, probably afraid he would recognize it. This tribe whoever they were; were apparently big on secrecy and not letting too many people know they existed as anything other than legends or myths.

George pondered this trying to figure out what Arab tribe would go to such great lengths to protect their people. Finally he gave up and had to come to grips with the fact that he would probably never know unless 'they' wanted him to.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you, Rick, since when do you speak Arabic? Or at least that's what I'm assuming the language is that you spoke the other night. You certainly didn't speak it when we were in the French Foreign Legion together."

"Just in the last five, almost six years," said Rick. "I was forced to learn as a means of self-defense. A lot of our people only speak Arabic and no English and I got tired of not being able to understand when somebody talked to me," said Rick with a shrug. "When we visited Ardeth's home for the first time just a couple of years before the war started a lady of our tribe offered to teach me seeming to understand my frustration at not being able to understand what people were saying. I picked it up rather quickly at least according to Evy and Sabira and considering that Arabic is nothing like English or even French that was something of a miracle."

"What's the difference?" George wanted to know.

"Well for one thing Evy told me, the roots of Arabic are not based on Latin like English and French and according to my wife that makes it harder to pick up because the roots of the language are based on a totally different alphabet. Of course Evy's father was Egyptian and her mother English so she and Jonathan grew up speaking both languages and as for Alex, well he takes after his mother and was practically bilingual from his very first word."

George nodded for Rick's explanation made sense. He had seen some Arabic written as well as heard it spoken and the language not only looked different from English and French it sounded different. Arabic sounded almost—musical—or at least it did to his untrained ears. That alone should prove that it was totally different from English, French or even German.

"And Alex is how old now? Thirteen? What does he think about the fact that you and Evy are going to have another child?"

"He's pretty excited about it actually," said Rick with a grin. "He's always wanted a sibling and he's never had one. Evy and I did consider adopting for a while and even put our names on a very long list but well nothing ever came of it."

"That might change after the war," George pointed out. "A lot of children are going to be orphans after the war is over."

Rick shrugged, "Well if we are approached about taking a child in then Evy and I will be glad to. It's not like we don't have plenty of money and besides I know what it's like growing up in an orphanage. It's a fate I wouldn't wish on anyone."

"Growing up in an orphanage can't be that bad," said George.

"It depends on how you define bad. As for me I had to beat up quite a few of the other children before they would leave me alone. Of course, a large part of it was that I was a foreigner among Egyptians. Besides I know you've seen the depravity that humans can come up with and when I was growing up in the Cairo orphanage well the people who ran it did everything in their power to cut corners—poor food, as cheap as possible and as little as the people who ran the place could get away with. They often would feed us only once a day. They didn't often buy us decent clothes, not unless someone important was coming by to make sure the money was being spent for the right things, so mostly we went around dressed in rags, which was hard especially in winter. Sleeping on dirty sheets—"

"I get the point," said George trying to get the mental image out of his head of a gang of boys dressed in dirty rags begging for food on the street in order to survive.

"It's not a time I like to remember," said Rick shrugging his expression unreadable but Ardeth could feel Rick's emotions churning just below the surface through their connection—old pain, remembered hunger and a lingering sadness over the death of his parents. Ardeth said nothing however, but he promised himself that Rick was never going to feel that kind of painful emotion again not if he could prevent it anyway and he never made promises even to himself unless he intended to keep them. "Anyway it was nice to see you again, George, perhaps we can get together again when I get back to London," said Rick.

"I would like that," said George, rising to his feet and shaking Rick's hand. "It was nice to meet you Ardeth," he added. "Perhaps someday we'll meet again."

"Perhaps," Ardeth conceded. "I do come to London occasionally, to see my brother and his family."

"So how are you planning to get back to London?" Rick asked. "Taking a ship has become very dangerous. If you go by ship you are very likely to have it sunk and with you on it and if that was how you and Heathersleigh came then you are very lucky to not be dead."

"Charles and I came by plane," said George. "Special military transport, we'll be going back the same way."

"That's not much safer you know," said Rick.

George shrugged. "At the moment nothing is safe anyway with the war going on. Life is full of chances and what doesn't kill you will only make you stronger. My philosophy ever since the war began has been if I die, I die and if I live, I live, and that's all there is to it."

Rick nodded and then escorted his old friend to the door. "Oh, and Rick I'd watch your back, your brother's to for Charles is the kind of man to hire some men to come after you in a dark alley in revenge."

Rick nodded, "I know, I had him pegged the minute he walked in the door the other night, the others did to. All of us believe he is too much of a coward to come after me himself. Still, I'll be careful. And besides if anything happens to me or to Ardeth Charles is going to have half a dozen very furious men on his trail. They'll kill him dead faster than a bullet."

George nodded for somehow he had known this in his head even if it had never been actually said.

"I hope to see you in London, Rick," said George.

"Me too, George," said Rick ushering his old friend out the door then closing it behind him.

"I like your friend," said Ardeth. "He strikes me as honest, brave, and loyal."

"He is," said Rick with a grin. "I'm glad you like him. George is one of the very few people I've tried to maintain contact with from my French Foreign Legion days. At that time he was the best friend I had and even though he is still a good friend he's no longer my best friend."

Ardeth nodded understanding what Rick was saying without him having to say the words. Finally the two men rose and Ardeth said, "I will see you tomorrow and the day after that we—"

"Head for home," said Rick.

"Yes," said Ardeth.

"I'll be glad to go. I miss Evy, Alex and even Jonathan or at least I will till I find up put what trouble he's gotten into."

Ardeth laughed at that and then left for the evening.

The next evening it was just getting dark and Rick was walking back from the stable having just checked on his horse for they were to leave as of dawn and he wanted to make sure his horse was healthy. His horse had not only been frisky but seemingly eager to be gone for he had been stabled for more than a week.

Rick looked up all his senses instantly on the alert as he heard a scuffing sound behind him. Rick drew one of his knives as not only Ardeth's warning but George's ran through his mind. He should have known better then to go out alone but he had been going a little stir crazy cooped up in his room all day for he was used to being out and about

Suddenly several men leaped out both behind and in front of him. "Well, well if it isn't Rick O'Connell all alone said a familiar voice. You should have known better then to come out alone O'Connell."

"Charles," said Rick. "The day I can't take care of you and a few thugs on my own is the day I hang up my guns permanently. I have faced worse things than you boy, things that you can't even imagine in your worst nightmares."

"We'll see," said Charles defiantly but Rick heard the fear in his voice underneath the defiance. Both Ardeth and George had pegged Charles and that was he was a coward at heart, but that still left Rick the problem of dealing with him and his men.

Charles shouted an order and the men all drew their guns firing as one. While the thugs were drawing their weapons Rick had dropped to the ground to lie on his stomach so that most of the bullets went over his head and most of the bullets that didn't hit the walls of the buildings on either side of the alleyway. One bullet however, hit Rick in the shoulder and Rick flinched in pain and also wondered how he was going to get out of this situation for with the bullet lodged in his arm preventing him from using it fully was a serious liability. Rick listened for the sound of guns firing and as soon as he was sure the ten thugs were out of bullets he was on his feet and moving almost faster than the eye could follow he drew one dagger after another and threw them to not only hurt, but to kill. One by one four of the men went down which left only six. Rick drew his scimitar. Suddenly Rick remembered the mental connection he had with his brother and he opened himself to it. _Ardeth? I need some help here._

_I'm on my way,_ Ardeth's voice answered as soon as he had seen what was happening through Rick's eyes.

Minutes later Rick had lost his sword somewhere in the middle of the fight and now drew one of his guns.

"You do realize of course that if you kill Rick I will be forced to hunt you down and kill all of you like dogs? Of course you are already the walking dead for I'm going to kill you anyway," asked a voice conversationally just before Ardeth's scimitar slashed one man in the gut and then another in the shoulder.

Charles who had been observing all this from the sidelines watched dumbfounded as just two men took down ten of the roughest, toughest, meanest, cruelest men in Cairo without hardly breaking a sweat. And how had O'Connell's brother just happened to show up right now? How had the Arab known that his brother had needed him?

Finally all ten men were no longer standing and both Rick and Ardeth turned towards Charles with grim expressions. As for Charles he was just now realizing he should have run while he had the chance

"I spared your life once you worthless son of a camel," said Ardeth moving forward. "It will not happen a second time."

"Ardeth—" Rick began. "Maybe you shouldn't—"

"Are you telling me you want me to spare his worthless hide?" asked Ardeth the fury radiating off him hot enough to start a fire.

"No, I don't particularly think he deserves to live, but I'm thinking of the problems it could cause if he is killed. Oh the other hand if we make it appear as if he was coming back from somewhere and was attacked by some thugs that might work," Rick said his eyes glinting dangerously taking almost malicious pleasure at Charles's fear. "After all he was warned that Cairo is a dangerous city for someone who didn't either have a bodyguard or know how to defend themselves."

"Not a bad idea," Ardeth conceded. "But this is not the place to do it. Too many witnesses." Ardeth roughly grabbed Charles's arm and said his tone so full of menace that Charles tried to shrink away but was prevented by Ardeth's tight grip on his arm, "One sound out of you or if you even try to get away I'll knife you so you take days to die. It won't be quick and that's a promise."

Charles nodded fear showing in his grey eyes. "Are you okay Rick, I noticed you wince whenever you moved your left arm."

"Yeah well you try getting shot and see how much pain you are in when it happens," said Rick.

"I've been shot and you're right it is not a pleasant feeling," Ardeth said calmly. "How bad is it?"

"Not too bad actually. The bullet entered my shoulder and didn't exit which means it's still there lodged against the bone."

"Are you sure it isn't broken?"

"Yes, I know what a broken bone feels like and I can tell my arm is not broken," Rick answered. "And as for you," he added looking at Charles a glimmer of sadness in his brown eyes. "You just signed, sealed, and delivered your own death warrant and even if I wanted to I couldn't stop it."

Rick then turned away and calmly retrieved his daggers from the dead thugs and wiped off the blood one of the dead man's clothes. He then picked up his scimitar and wiped off the blood as well before sheathing both his daggers and sword trying to use only his right arm to do so.

Finally the three men exited the alley Ardeth leading the way with Charles just behind him and Rick last holding a gun to their prisoner's back with his good arm to remind him to behave.

A little later up in Rick's hotel room Ardeth very carefully put healing salve on Rick's shoulder after digging out the bullet that had lodged itself against the bone. He then pulled out a bandage and wrapped it around Rick's shoulder a couple of times. When Ardeth was done Rick pulled on his shirt gingerly having trouble getting his left arm through the sleeve without causing himself considerable pain in the process.

Finally Ardeth called all the other Medjai as well as George and within minutes they had all assembled.

"George before we go on we need your sworn word that whatever you hear or see in this room does not leave here. That it will remain a secret within your very soul," said Ardeth.

George looked at Rick and when his old friend nodded he said, "I swear never to repeat a word of what I see or hear in this room."

"Very well," said Ardeth. "Charles Heathersleigh you are hereby charged with an attack on my brother Rick O'Connell who had never done you any harm. In fact he gave a friendly warning that Cairo was a dangerous city and yet you did not heed him. Now, if you had challenged him to honorable combat it would have it would have been one thing but instead you hire ten thugs, attack him in a dark alley and who did their best to kill him. As it is one of your men shot him in the shoulder—"

The other Medjai looked furious at this, especially Kadin who considered himself Rick's best friend next to Ardeth of course.

"And where are these men?" asked Kadin his tone menacing as he fingered the hilt of his scimitar threateningly.

"They're dead of course," said Ardeth with a little smile. "Rick counted for more than half of them before I even got there."

Kadin looked disappointed but had to accept it.

"Therefore by the laws of our people you will be put to death. That is my judgment and it is final."

"Wait a minute who are you to put me to death?" Charles protested desperately. "You don't have any authority over me. I am after all English and you are nothing but a bunch of filthy heathens. And as for your supposed brother, he is nothing but a coward and traitor to his own people and deserves nothing more than death."

George shook his head at Charles stupidity for before he might have had a chance of living to see tomorrow—maybe, but not now for Charles had sealed his fate because he could not control his mouth.

"You think we care that you are English?" asked Kadin menacingly taking a step forward. "All we care about is that you attacked a member of the Medjai a very ancient tribe that goes back five thousand years. And you might not have done it yourself and attacked Rick directly but it was still you that hired those thugs to attack him in a dark alley instead of challenging him to honorable combat. If he had died we would have done more than merely execute you, we would have been within our rights to torture you until you died as it is you only avoided that fate because Rick is alive. So your death will be relatively quick and painless." Kadin said this as if he was disappointed that it had to be that way. He had to follow orders however reluctantly.

"Um, excuse me I don't mean to interrupt," said George. "But if I may ask won't killing him cause problems in England? I mean his father is a powerful man both rich and influential—won't this cause a problem with him?"

"Not if it's done right," said Rick his brown eyes glinting dangerously. "You see even if I wanted to, I couldn't stop this from happening for the Medjai have their own laws and their own ways of doing things. What we plan to do is make it look like one of the dangerous thugs that live in this city killed him. No one will ever know any different unless you tell them."

"So what is it you want of me?"

"What we want of you is to go back to England and tell the people necessary that Charles was coming home from one of the pubs and got himself attacked and killed in a dark alley."

"And if I don't?" George wanted to know.

"If you don't nothing will happen to you. All we ask is you keep your silence like you swore to do, on what happened here."

George considered then nodded, "I will do what you ask. Personally I think the little pissant deserves whatever happens to him. I warned him about tangling with Rick, but of course he didn't listen to my advice. I don't think he ever listens to anybodies advice except his own. Besides attacking somebody—anybody—in a dark alley with no warning and not even giving them a chance to defend themselves is in my book one of the most cowardly acts anybody can do, especially someone who is supposed to have royal and noble blood running in his veins."

All the Medjai were nodding in agreement with George's words and a few of them shot him looks of respect.

"Very well, Charles Heathersleigh that you are guilty is beyond question," said Ardeth his dark eyes glinting dangerously. "When you chose to attack my brother, from behind; with no warning not even a called challenge you sealed your fate. If you had managed to kill him, which I admit is highly unlikely but still a possibility then each and every Medjai would have hunted you to the ends of the Earth and beyond until you were dead. Medjai are great believers in expedient solutions and in revenge for any wrong done, especially if that wrong is trying to kill the brother of the 'Leader' of the Medjai."

The way Ardeth empathized leader made George pay attention for the way the word was said it almost sounded as if Ardeth meant king and not merely leader. Medjai now where had he heard that name before? George wondered for the name was vaguely familiar for some reason. Finally after some deep thought he vaguely remembered that about 15 years ago about the same time as rumors of an ancient curse of some kind being unleashed that there had also been rumors of a group of men called Medjai. Many people said that the Medjai were the descendants of the Pharaoh's guards more than 5000 years ago and that they considered it their duty to guard certain sacred places—places that were said to be cursed and that these Medjai guarded then so somebody didn't release these curses upon the world. So if these men were the same ones that the rumors had been talking about then perhaps those rumors had been more true than George had given credence to before.

George wondered how Rick had gotten involved with them but especially with the leader of these men. He would love to hear the story involved in that meeting but George suspected it would stretch his believability to the point of breaking. The way these Medjai had reacted when they had learned that Rick had been attacked was a sure indication that they considered Rick one of them and that he and probably Evy, Alex and Jonathan to were part of their clan.

George turned his attention back to the Medjai to find Charles still alive but not for long for even now Ardeth drew his scimitar checking the edge with his thumb. When Ardeth was satisfied with the sharpness of the blade he stalked forward menace and anger in every line of his body.

Ardeth stopped just inches from Charles and seemed to study him for a moment before saying, "I hope in the next life you will remember this experience and learn from it." As he finished speaking Ardeth brought his scimitar up and with one slash across the throat the life of one Charles Heathersleigh was extinguished.

Charles slumped to the ground the two Medjai who had been holding him released him as soon as Ardeth had struck and stepped back as if to distance themselves from some sort of disease. Honor to these Medjai meant everything George realized. To even be touching someone so dishonored—well George believed that the Medjai thought that it also dishonored them just to be in the same room with such a person.

"Kadin you and Fakir take this piece of camel dung and dispose of it in the way we discussed," Ardeth ordered.

Kadin and Fakir nodded and picked up the corpse between them and headed for the door which another Medjai held open for them.

"Won't carrying a dead man through the halls of this hotel cause problems?" asked George.

Rick laughed at that. "George, think! Would we have chosen this place if that was going to happen? This is a hotel that such things have happened before and the people who run it know better than to pay any attention to such happenings. No one will talk and it is one of the main reasons we chose this particular hotel when we heard about the two Englishmen looking for me. Of course I was hoping this could be solved without bloodshed but we prepared for it just in case."

"I see," said George realizing that Rick and the Medjai had apparently thought of everything. "When I get back to London I'll make sure to report this to my superiors that young Charles went out drinking alone one night against my advice and had a run of bad luck."

Rick snickered at that not seeming at all upset that just a few minutes ago a life had been extinguished. "That's certainly one way of putting it."

"Well as much as I hate to go I really have to see if I can get back to London and report this. In fact that's what I was doing when Charles got himself killed, making arrangements." George shook his head his expression pensive. "How William Heathersleigh one of the smartest and most honorable men I know could have fathered such a blathering idiot I don't have a clue."

"Safe journey my friend," said Ardeth clapping George on the back. "Until we meet again."

"Until we meet again," George agreed shaking Ardeth's hand.

"It was nice to see you again George," Rick added also shaking his old friend's hand.

"You as well Rick," said George before turning without another word and disappearing out the door.

When Kadin and Fakir returned an hour later saying they had left the body in an alley not too far from there as ordered.

By the time the two Medjai returned most of the blood had been cleaned up from the death of Charles for when Ardeth had slashed Charles throat it had spouted like a fountain all over the carpet of the hotel room. Of course there was still quite a large stain for the blood had soaked into the weave of the carpet and was almost impossible to remove completely from any surface but especially any kind of material—wool, cotton, linen, silk it didn't matter. If you got blood on your clothes you might as well get rid of them for there was no way to get a bloodstain out completely.

"Very well," said Ardeth. "Now that that piece of dung has been dealt with let's get some sleep. We ride for home as of dawn tomorrow."

The other Medjai nodded and left for their quarters to pack and to get a few hours sleep for they had a long ride ahead of them.

"Are you able to ride?" Ardeth asked Rick as soon as the others had left.

"I'll manage," said Rick. "I can ride one handed if I must. I'm not looking forward to what Evy is going to say about this though. I'm sure by the time she's down fussing at me I'll wish those thugs had killed me."

"I'm sure you're right," Ardeth agreed not looking the least bit sympathetic at his brother's plight. He was looking forward to the fireworks actually as he was sure sparks would fly when Evy found out about her husband's injury

"You're enjoying this," Rick accused him.

"Of course I am," said Ardeth grinning evilly. "I'd much rather have Evy mad at you then me."

"You just wait until my arm heals and I'll get you for that," said Rick.

"You can try," said Ardeth not seeming in the least worried.

Rick didn't reply but began dreaming of ways to get revenge on his brother.

A little less than four months later Evy went into labor and after more than twenty hours twins were born. Rick who had been pacing outside of the room looked up as he heard the cry of not one baby but two. Alex, Jonathan and Ardeth were also there and the latter of the two had long since fallen asleep in a couple of chairs, Ardeth was still awake although not pacing like Rick, but that was only through the application of sheer willpower Rick knew.

Suddenly the door to the birthing room opened and one of the healers exited holding a squalling baby in her arms.

"Congratulations Mr. O'Connell you have two beautiful sons."

"Sons?" asked Rick in a shocked voice even though he had known it was going to be twins.

"Yes both are healthy and screaming up a storm."

"And my wife?" asked Rick.

"Your wife is just fine extremely tired, but that's to be expected after twenty hours of labor."

The healer handed the squalling baby up to Rick then disappeared back into the birthing room.

Ardeth came over to stand beside Rick and studied the baby now lying quietly in his father's arms.

"Isn't he beautiful?" asked Rick

"Yes," Ardeth agreed studying the now sleeping baby. The baby was still wrinkled looking almost like a wizened old man but the wrinkles were rapidly disappearing as the skin dried from the bath he had been given and Ardeth noticed that the infant had a shock of brown hair almost the same color as his mother's.

Suddenly the door to the birthing room opened again and the same healer brought out the other baby and handed him to Ardeth. Ardeth looked shocked for a moment then took the baby gently as if afraid he was going to break if he wasn't careful.

"Ardeth that's not the way to hold a baby," said Rick nearly laughing but managing to contain his mirth if only because he didn't want to wake either baby. "You're not carrying a sack of flour you know."

"I've never had much experience with babies, not really with any child who wasn't at least 5 or above."

"That's obvious," Rick teased his brother gently. "With the babies you need to be careful to support the head," he added demonstrating.

Ardeth watched Rick closely then followed his example."

"I hope you approve but we decided months ago that we wanted Arabic names since this is where our sons are going to spend their babyhood. Evy and I discussed it and it was decided if it was girls they'd be named Sabira and Tameka and if it was boys then it would be Ardeth and Kadin."

Ardeth looked up at the mention of his name and then it finally registered what Rick had been talking about his expression changed to shock.

Rick watched Ardeth's expression change amusement sparking in his brown eyes.

"You decided to name one of your sons after me?"

Rick tried to shrug nonchalantly and said almost casually, "Who else would we name one of them after and the oldest one at that? You are not only the best friend I've ever had you are also family. You mean a great deal to my whole family and we thought if we had a boy then we'd name him after you and use Kadin as his middle name, but since we had twin boys one will be called Ardeth the other Kadin."

"I am honored," said Ardeth as he looked down at the bundle in his arms

"I'm glad; I wasn't sure how you'd react when you were told although Evy seemed to think you'd be pleased. Anyway, Evy and I decided months ago to name the baby after you if it was a boy. When we discovered it was twins it was immediately decided to name the other baby would be Kadin instead of using it as a middle name—it it was two boys. After all, Kadin is almost family; too and we both know family is not always related by blood."

"Yes," Ardeth agreed looking down at the little form in his arms. Watching his brother cradle his namesake made Ardeth wish for children of his own, but he had never found anyone among his own people that he would be happy settling down with and as for outside the Medjai—not that he'd had a chance to meet anybody socially—the only women he'd met had been the ones he'd chased off of places like Hamunaptra.

He had always hoped that he would find someone to love but so far that hadn't happened and he was 39 years old.

Ardeth was pulled out of his thoughts when Jonathan who was finally awake came over. "So what did I miss?"

"The birth of my and Evy's sons," said Rick. "Here why don't you hold Ardeth while I go see how Evy's doing?"

"Ah, so you and Evy decided to name them after your brother and your friend," said Jonathan.

"You knew we had been discussing it."

Jonathan nodded and took baby Ardeth out of Rick's arms. "I'll look after the little tyke for you," Jonathan assured Rick. "I think I remember how it's done although it been a long time since Alex was a baby."

"You don't really forget stuff like how to hold, feed, or change a baby," Rick said. "Besides you might be, needing these skills sometime in the very near future."

Jonathan blushed for it wasn't like his relationship with Helima was a big secret and it was almost impossible to keep a secret in such a tightknit community anyway.

Rick looked at both his sons for a moment then rubbed a tender thumb against each baby's cheek before turning and heading into the birthing room to check on his wife.

"How are you feeling, Evy?" asked Rick as he came to stand by his wife's bed.

"Tired," said Evy.

"You have a right to be," said Rick giving his wife a tender kiss on the lips. "I mean twenty hours of labor is bound to be no picnic."

"You're telling me," said Evy."It was worth it though for now we have two beautiful sons."

"That we do and you should have seen Ardeth's expression when I told him we had named the oldest twin after him. He was rather shocked, but after he got over it he was pleased."

"I told you he would be," Evy reminded her husband.

"So you did," said Rick. "And you were right. Sometimes I just can't get over the fact that someone cares about me as much as he does, cares so much that he willing became my brother by blood. I mean I know I have you and Alex and Jonathan but I never expected to have another brother. Sometimes if I allow myself to think about it I just get all choked up. I never dreamed when I was growing up in that orphanage I would have so many people who cared about me at least not since my parents died anyway."  
Evy squeezed her husband's hand and said, "But you do. I love you, Alex loves you and in his own way Ardeth cares about you to."

"I know," said Rick. "And now I have two more sons to carry the O'Connell name into the future."

"What two more O'Connells who fight undead mummies and save the world?" Evy joked

"Let us sincerely hope not, Evy," said Rick. "I mean we barely survived our two encounters with them and a lot of that was due more to luck then skill or perhaps it was fate, but in any case let us hope that none of our sons or any of our descendants has to deal with 5000 year old undead mummies or anything else supernatural."

"I agree," said Evy. "But we need to warn them of the danger just in case it does happen. We both know there are more things in this world then are scientifically explainable."

"I know and we will," Rick promised. "And we will make sure our history is passed down to our descendants just in case someone tries to raise Imhotep in the future, but that is not for now but many years in the future if ever. So why don't you get some sleep and I'll see you when you wake."

"But who's going to take care of the twins?"

"I think Alex and Jonathan and I can handle it for a few hours and besides Ardeth has asked one of the woman to look after the twins starting tomorrow while you regain your strength. And even after you're on your feet the lady has been asked if she will serve as a kind of nanny so that you still have time to do other things."

"I see you and Ardeth have it all arranged," said Evy dryly but with a smile.

"Well we would have arranged for a nanny anyway when we got back to London just like we did when Alex was a baby," Rick pointed out.

"True," said Evy with a yawn.

"Goodnight, Evy," said Rick giving his wife a kiss.

"Goodnight," said Evy who then closed her eyes and was almost instantly asleep.

Rick studied her peaceful expression for a moment then left the room silently closing the door behind him.

"Dad how is mom?" asked Alex as soon as Rick had exited Evy's room

"She's fine Alex," said Rick. "She's tired of course, but that's to be expected. She's sleeping at the moment you can visit her tomorrow. Alex have you met your two new brothers?"

"Not officially," said Alex.

"Well the one Jonathan's holding is Ardeth and the oldest and the one my brother is holding is Kadin."

"How are you going to keep them straight dad? From what I can tell they are absolutely identical."

"That's a very good question, son," Rick admitted. "We wouldn't want to get these two little guys mixed up."

"I noticed that Kadin has a small crescent shaped birthmark on the left ankle does my namesake have the same mark?" asked Ardeth.

Rick took his son from Jonathan and checked the left ankle only to find no crescent shaped birthmark. Rick then checked the right ankle and found the same kind of mark. "Ardeth has it to but it is on the right ankle instead of the left."

"Well that's certainly convenient," Jonathan said dryly.

"It is," Rick agreed wondering if fate had something in store for his twin sons or if it was just his imagination.

"Well at least you'll be able to tell them apart," Alex pointed out. "Just so long as we remember that Ardeth's birthmark is on the right ankle and Kadin's is on the left."

"But now if you don't mind I think I'm going to head for my room and get some sleep. We have after all been up for almost a day," said Jonathan.

"You mean me and Ardeth have been up, you slept through a lot of it," Rick said rather pointedly. "You just want to get out of helping take care of the twins and if anybody deserves some sleep it's the two of us. Surely you can handle taking care of two little babies for a few hours and besides the practice will do you good."

Jonathan sighed and gave in for he knew Rick was right and besides as soon as things settled down here he was planning on asking Ardeth for Helima's hand in marriage. His relationship with Ardeth's beautiful cousin had progressed over the last year and he had finally admitted he had fallen in love with Helima, totally and completely. Jonathan had never been in love before, not really deeply and truly anyway so it had taken him a while to realize that he had indeed fallen in love. He just hoped Ardeth didn't murder him.

A week later things had settled down somewhat and Jonathan screwed up his courage and approached Ardeth about his request. Jonathan never could have done it if Helima had not made it clear that she loved him just like he loved her and so Jonathan screwed up what little courage he possessed and did something that frightened him half to death.

When Jonathan found Ardeth he was alone and Jonathan thanked every god who might be listening for that for he didn't think his courage would hold up if he had to make his request in front of a crowd.

Ardeth of course was perceptive enough to know what it was Jonathan wanted and although it was not the custom among his people, Ardeth knew that it was the English one and he was Helima's closest family since her parents had been killed a few years ago and her younger brother had died of some kind of fever when he was a boy.

Besides he had seen the relationship develop between his cousin and Jonathan and he had watched how they interacted together and it was his belief that his cousin had finally fallen in love although it had taken 35 almost 36 years for it to happen. Of course there was a little over six year age gap between them but that wasn't really all that unusual even in this modern age. Finally Jonathan approached and Ardeth sat just a little straighter not so anybody would notice but enough to focus his attention on the man standing in front of him—a man who was doing his best to not show how nervous he was.

"You wanted to see me, Jonathan?" asked Ardeth.

"I did," said Jonathan managing not to stutter. Jonathan was quite proud of the fact that his voice sounded steady. "I suppose there's no reason to beat around the bush and I'm sure you know why I wanted to see you anyway. So I'm going to go ahead and ask before I lose my courage." Jonathan took a deep breath more to steady his nerves than anything else then said, "I'm requesting Helima's hand in marriage."

Ardeth studied Jonathan for a moment then said, "And how does my cousin feel about you?"

Jonathan shrugged and said just a little self-consciously, "She says she returns my feelings. In fact she said had fallen in love with me and said she hoped I felt the same."

"And do you love her? Really and truly love her I mean?" asked Ardeth. "Because I don't want to find out somewhere down the road that you've made Helima unhappy or that you've been cheating on her."

"That won't happen," promised Jonathan. "The reason I've waited this long is that I wasn't sure I was really in love. I mean I've never been in love before so I wanted to make sure of my feelings before I said anything. I even asked Evy how she knew she loved Rick and when she told me I realized I had been having a lot of these same feelings for Helima."

Ardeth studied Jonathan for a moment, but all he saw was an earnest expression on Jonathan's face and no deceit or any signs that he was being anything but absolutely truthful.

"Very well you have my permission," said Ardeth finally. "Just so long as it's what Helima wants and you two are happy then I am content."

Jonathan's whole expression lightened at Ardeth's words. "Thank you, I will forever be in your debt."

"Do you plan on living here or in England?" asked Ardeth.

"That's one of the reasons it took me so long to work up my courage to consider marriage for I knew that if I did marry her then more than likely I would be living here in Hidden City for the rest of my life. It's true I thought about us moving to London but then I thought that Helima has lived here her entire life and that she would be a total stranger to a modern city like London and also how unhappy she'd be away from everything she has ever known. That's one of the reasons it took me so long to decide whether or not I really loved her for I knew if I married her I would have to make some major changes in my life. Could I really live here in Hidden City for the rest of my life with none of the modern conveniences that I had grown up with? Then I decided that yes I did love her and yes I was willing to stay here and only visit London to see my family occasionally."

"You've put a lot of thought into this I see," said Ardeth. "You thinking more of Helima then yourself which just proves too me that you really do love her for what else would cause you to make so many drastic changes in your life? Do you plan on continuing to teach English to whoever wants to learn it?"

"Yes," said Jonathan. "I've found out I enjoy teaching more than I thought I would and that also my Arabic has improved ever since I started teaching. Besides it's something to keep me busy and if I'm going to be living here then I would like to feel I'm doing some good."

"You've changed a great deal from the man I met over fifteen years ago," said Ardeth. "You are now a man anybody should be proud to call their friend. Changing your life so much just because you want to see my cousin happy takes a different kind of courage Jonathan. Changing your life so completely is hard especially when you are moving from one world to another—you are moving from a world that has things like electricity, cars, movies, theater, indoor plumbing and every modern convenience you can imagine to this one that doesn't have any of those things and changing your life so much takes a great deal of courage and bravery, remember that."

"I will," said Jonathan.

"Now I suggest you go ask, my cousin the big question."

"I will," said Jonathan. "Oh by the way, I've wanted to ask you what exactly the Medjai wedding customs are."

"Our customs are very ancient and go back thousands of years—" Ardeth began and then continued explaining his peoples marriage customs.

Jonathan listened attentively then nodded when Ardeth was finished. "Sounds simple enough," Jonathan admitted. "And although you don't exchange rings like we do in England Helima and I might want to consider getting a pair of rings for the times we visit London just so people don't keep asking stupid questions when they find out we're married. And it should cut down on people approaching me and wanting to know if I want to buy them a drink or asking me if I have a wife or if I'd be interested in going out with them. I used to get all kind of propositions back when I spent most of my time in bars."

"But you don't drink anymore," Ardeth pointed out.

"True but that isn't going to stop someone on the street from propositioning me if they want and I know a wedding ring won't stop anyone really determined but it will cut down on that kind of thing."

"There is no law against it," said Ardeth after thinking for a moment. "But you might want to ask Helima about it before you actually go into Cairo to buy them."

"Fine, then it is settled," said Jonathan. "But not I really must be going. I need to ask Helima right away before I lose my courage."

"Then I wish you good luck my friend," said Ardeth slapping Jonathan on the back in a friendly gesture. "I hope you have many years of happiness and many children."

"Thank you," said Jonathan before leaving Ardeth to go propose to Helima.

Jonathan managed to find some privacy to ask Helima the question and when he actually managed to get the words out without stuttering or making a mess out of it he was inwardly astonished at himself. Maybe he had changed more than he had realized in the last few years.

"Oh Jonathan, I would pleased to become your wife. I was beginning to wonder if you really loved me."

Jonathan gently put both his hands on Helima's shoulders and held her in front of him. "I love you more then you'll know," said Jonathan as he held her gently. "Besides I had to go ask Ardeth for your hand in marriage."

"Why?" asked Helima; curiously.

"It's the custom where I come from. The man by tradition asks the closest male relative for the hand of his female relation. In your case Ardeth is your closest relative."

"I see," said Helima. "Well I'm very proud of you for having the courage to face Ardeth for I know my cousin can very...intimidating."

"That's the truth," Jonathan agreed fervently. "I don't think I've been that frightened in a very long time."

"But you did face him and that's all that matters," said Helima giving Jonathan a kiss.

"So are we going to live in England once we are married?" Helima asked

"Actually I thought I'd stay here," said Jonathan. "I've discovered much to my astonishment that I enjoy teaching and I don't want to take you away from the only home you've ever known."

"But what about your family?" asked Helima, "And your twin nephews?"

"We can always go visit them in London and they can always come here to visit us," said Jonathan. "I mean Evy, Rick, Alex and I have been traveling back and forth for years so it's not like we won't get to see each other. Besides it was time I quit mooching off my sister and brother-in-law and had a life of my own."

"What is this mooching?" asked Helima sounding out unfamiliar word.

"It just means I've been living with my sister and her family, eating their food living under their roof and not really giving anything in return."

"I see," said Helima filing the new English word away in her mind for future reference. "Will I like England when we visit?"

"Yes you probably will. I will make sure to take you to all the famous monuments and landmarks; London alone has quite a few."

"I am looking forward to it," said Helima with a smile giving Jonathan another kiss. Afterwards the discussion turned and both Jonathan and Helima talked about the future and how many children they wanted among other things trying to get all the details worked out before the ceremony that would bind them together in marriage.

Several days after news of Jonathan's and Helima's engagement got around some of the elders called a council meeting. Ardeth had known that it was a very good possibility that the elders would not approve of one of the Medjai marrying someone they considered an outsider, but he had been hoping that they wouldn't make a big deal out of it. The council of course couldn't actually forbid Helima from marrying Jonathan; they were there as advisors and to solve the everyday problems so that Ardeth wouldn't have to deal with them. Sometimes Ardeth would take whatever advice they had to offer and although they had authority to make decisions in certain respects they had no authority over who anyone would marry. Besides in a way Jonathan was just as much Ardeth's family as his cousin or Rick and Evy were and Ardeth had always known that most of the council didn't approve of Rick and his family either but that since he and Rick were blood brothers there was really nothing they could do about it.

Ardeth paced in front of the council as if gathering his thoughts and the council didn't say a word and by custom couldn't until Ardeth spoke first for he after all was the chieftain of the twelve tribes of the Medjai. It was true that a lot of the Medjai lived in Hidden City but also besides living in their mountain there were twelve small villages placed strategically from each other and some of the Medjai chose to live in one of them.

"Elders," said Ardeth finally. "I know why you have called this meeting today. I know that word has gotten around about Jonathan asking Helima to marry him and of her accepting. I also know that most of you object to any of our people marrying anyone who is not Medjai; however Jonathan asked me for permission to marry my cousin and I gave it just so long as Helima is happy. What some of our people need to realize is that the world is changing and not all Medjai are going to marry others of what some consider 'our kind'. Not only is that silly it could be very bad for the Medjai in the long run."

Ardeth paused and one of the elders asked, "Why would it be bad if we just stick to marrying other Medjai?"

"Because of the fact that not only do all not feel the same way about outsiders but that fact that we need new blood or sooner or later our children will either be idiots from interbreeding or they will be sickly and unable to continue our mission. It true that probably won't happen for a few thousand years but if we don't get an infusion of new blood it eventually will. Also it would be unfair to forbid other Medjai from marrying outsiders for if we do then we will lose more than a few of our young men and some of our young woman perhaps lose enough of them that we will not be able to continue what we've been doing for thousands of years."

The elders considered this for a few moments and Ardeth continued before they could come to any conclusion. "Besides Helima has never been in love with anyone before and she does love Jonathan. I had a nice long talk with her just yesterday and she understands that if she marries Jonathan in many ways it will be very hard for both her and him. Just like you some of our people are so caught up with the idea of the purity of bloodlines that they refuse to realize that it is not the blood that makes you Medjai it is the heart. Blood is nothing more than the liquid that flows in our veins. Rick, Evy and Alex are as much Medjai as any of us who were born and raised in the Medjai ways."

The elders sighed almost as one and knew that they had lost this particular battle. They were older and supposedly wise but they were not the king and although Ardeth listened to them on many issues he still made his own decisions on what he felt was right. Ardeth did what he had to lead his people well but the council and Ardeth were not always going to see eye to eye and they had to accept that.

"As long as we are on the subject of marriage, Ardeth isn't it about time you considered marrying? You're almost forty years old and you have still not married and produced an heir to take over after you are gone."

"I have considered marrying but I refuse to marry just to have children. I am aware of needing to produce an heir but I would like to marry someone I love."

"There is nothing wrong with that but why do I have the feeling that you will not find anyone among your own people?"

Ardeth shrugged and said, "Most women my age are already married and the ones who are not do not want to marry me because they have feelings for me but because they are interested in being the king's wife and the power that would bring. It's either the older women or it's the young girls throwing themselves at me and not because they care for me as a person but because I am the chief of the twelve tribes of the Medjai and also most of the time their relatives just want the privileges that come with being related to the chieftain. No I refuse to marry just to have children."

The elders sighed but knew they would not sway Ardeth on this subject or any other that he felt this strongly about. Besides as much as Ardeth gave of himself for his people he deserved to be happy. It was one of the few subjects that most of the elders agreed on.

The elders argued about it for some time but finally had no choice but and let the marriage proceed for they knew they did not want to anger Ardeth to the point that he would replace them with others.

Meanwhile back in London

George who had gotten back safely after his trip to Egypt, scheduled a meeting with the drafting board just a day after his arrival back in London. On the flight back George had had a lot of time to think about things and it had made him realize that Rick had found his niche in the world and that made George very happy for his friend. Now if only he could be as happy—but that thought was for another time for now it was time to lie through his teeth about what had happened in Egypt.

"Welcome back George," said General Waterson. "How did you're your trip go?"

"Not very well sir," said George. "Charles and I got there okay and after resting from the long trip we tried to locate Rick O'Connell. Unfortunately Rick O'Connell wasn't to be found at least not at first. About a week after we got there we heard rumors in the marketplace that Rick was staying in one of the hotels in a bad section of town. When we went to see if the rumors were true we found Rick alright but that's only because Rick wanted us to find him. Once we had told Rick why we had come he told us that he had allowed us to find him so he could warn us that Cairo was a dangerous city and that we could get ourselves killed if we weren't careful. Understand sir, Rick wasn't making a threat he was just stating fact for Cairo is one of the most dangerous cities in the world unless you either know how to defend yourself or you have a bodyguard."

"Understood," said Waterson with a nod. "Continue."

"Well after Rick said he wasn't going to come back with us because he didn't want to risk his family with the war going on Charles opened his big mouth and called Rick a coward."

"What happened then?" asked Waterson intrigued in spite of himself

"Well sir, I know Rick O'Connell and he's a hard man to get mad. In fact the only thing I know that will really make him furious is to threaten his life or his family in some way. However, both of us soon discovered that Rick had taken a blood oath with an Arab friend of his by the name of Ardeth Bay several years ago, which in effect makes them brothers by the laws of Egypt and although Rick didn't get mad his brother was furious and Rick barely stopped Ardeth from gutting Charles where he stood."

Despite himself Waterson winced almost in sympathy.

"Apparently the Arabs take insults very seriously and the more hot tempered of them would have killed Charles for such an insult."

"So where is young Charles?" asked Waterson.

"Well sir I was getting to that," said George trying not to show how nervous he was for here was where he began to lie through his teeth. "Against all my advice and Rick's warnings Charles went out drinking alone one night and when he didn't return Rick and I went looking for him and found his corpse in an alley. Charles's throat was slashed."

"You mean he's dead?" asked Waterson not seeming very surprised.

"I'm afraid so sir," said George. "Charles had quite a mouth on him and he probably said the wrong thing to the wrong person and got himself killed for his trouble."

"Yes I'm afraid Charles took more after his mother then his father. His mother didn't know when to keep her mouth closed either," said Waterson with a shake of his head. "And unfortunately I'll have the responsibility of informing his father not that William Heathersleigh will be surprised—sad yes but not surprised."

"I don't envy you sir," said George sincerely.

"So can you tell me the reason O'Connell didn't want to come back with you?"

"Apparently his wife is pregnant and he didn't want to leave her just to risk crossing from Egypt to England to fight in a war. The O'Connells apparently are staying with Rick's brother Ardeth in the village where he grew up. And before you ask I'm not sure of the location because Rick never took me there and all I know is it apparently out in the middle of the desert somewhere. According to what Rick told me Evy's pregnancy was rather unexpected because apparently one of the doctors here in London told them they could never have another child after their son Alex was born and Rick doesn't want to risk his wife or the baby by traveling."

"I don't blame them if this pregnancy was as unexpected as you say."

"It was sir, for Alex is 14 almost 15 and I think if they could have had another child before this then they would have."

The general nodded conceding George's point. "Very well you are free to go, George and thank you for your dedication in trying to keep young Charles out of trouble."

"I'm afraid I failed at that sir," said George

"Not your fault," said Waterson. "After all you said that both you and O'Connell advised him to heed your warnings and its neither one of your faults that he wouldn't listen to them."

"That doesn't stop me from feeling guilty sir," said George with a sigh.

"No, I suppose not, although personally I think the world is a better place without idiots like Charles Heathersleigh in it."

George nodded and politely took his leave.

When the office door closed behind him George let out a sigh of relief and silently promised himself that he would keep in contact with his old friend Rick O'Connell as soon as he returned to London after the war was over and that he would get the story behind the story of how Rick had made friends with such an odd group of men as the Medjai.

And that was a promise he intended to keep.


End file.
